THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS Tone High School. CHAP 6 IS UP/YUNJAE/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE/JUST READ AND REVIEW[LAST CHAP/END CHAP]
1. Chapter 1

**THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE**

**By Ritsuka**** Fujinami**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Other, Just Find Out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

**Warning: ****B****oy x**** B****oy, Yaoi, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_Summary_

_Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong __namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS __Tone __High School._

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho mengawali paginya dengan semangat sekali hari ini, setelah selama sepuluh tahun menetap di Jepang akhirnya ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, Korea Selatan tepatnya di Tone Senior High School. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid pindahan dari Tokyo.

'Hah Korea yang terbaik…' gumamnya dalam hati saat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya. Tone High School memang salah satu sekolah elite di Seoul, ayah Yunho merupakan _businessman _sukses di Korea, bahkan perusahaanya yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan sudah merambah ke pasar Asia dan Amerika. Wajah tampannya tak henti menyunggingkan senyuman ketika menelusuri koridor sekolah mencari-cari dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah. Terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya, Yunho menabrak siswa yang berpapasan dengannya ditikungan koridor, sepertinya _namja_ itu buru-buru dan,,,

**Brughh**

Aish, siswa yang ditabraknya jatuh terjungkal kelantai dengan tidak elitenya.

"Eumn, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir, namun _namja_ itu hanya diam sepertinya ia belum menyadari keadaannya saat ini.

"_Oh My God Sun_, arrghh kau!, kenapa disaat seperti ini kau harus menabrakku?" Tanya _namja_ imut itu seraya menepuk-nepuk _butt_nya yang ternoda oleh hantaman lantai marmer." Eh, apakah kau murid baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu? Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran diluar? kau tidak tahu bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari lima menit yang lalu?" berondongnya serius, ah dia tidak sadar kalau dia juga terlambat sekarang?

" Aku minta maaf, _ne_ aku murid baru, tadi aku harus mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, tapi belum menemukannya, Jung Yunho _imnida_." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah, begitu, Kim Junsu _imnida_, tingkat dua dan kapten klub sepakbola Tone High School." Jawabnya bangga dan menerima uluran tangan Yunho, sesaat kemudian." Ommo, aku sudah terlambat." Junsu bersiap pergi setelah menyadari keadaannya sekarang. "Oh ya, Lurus belok kiri kau bisa menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah, ruangannya disamping ruang guru, _paii paii_.." Ujar _namja_ imut itu sedikit berteriak dan melanjutkan lari _marathon_nya menuju ruang hanya ber_sweat drop _melihat kelakuan _namja_ yang baru beberapa detik dikenalnya,unik sekali pikirnya, kenapa di sekolah seelit ini masih ada _namja_ yang kelewat polos seperti Junsu?

.

.

.

**Pletak**

Sebuah spidol melayang menuju salah satu murid yang tertidur dengan damainya saat pelajaran jam pertama berlangsung,

**Awww**

"Yyah, Park Yuchun ini bukan waktunya berkelana di alam mimpi!" Ujar Guru cantik itu murka.

" _Mian__he_, Ahra _Saem_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawab _namja_ yang ternyata berdahi lebar itu dengan nada penuh penyesaalan.

Kriett~

Pintu ruang kelas dibuka, semua mata beralih dari guru cantik yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Masuklah Kepala Sekolah diikuti _namja_ tinggi berkulit _tan_, berwajah kecil dengan tatapan teduh setajam musang.

"Ahra _Saem_, mulai sekarang akan ada murid baru di kelas ini, Jung Yunho perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kepala sekolah sekaligus paman Yunho tersebut.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Jung Yunho _imnida_, pindahan dari Jepang salam kenal." Ucapnya sopan dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ahra _S__aem_ saya masih ada urusan, selamat belajar anak-anak." ucap Kepala Sekolah sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Yunho-_ssi_, eum kau bisa duduk disamping Park Yuchun."

"_Ne_ Ahra _S__aem_," Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, "_Over here buddy_!" Sahut Yuchun sok akrab sambil melambaikan tangan tersenyum.

Yunho menuju tempat duduknya,wajahnya terlihat menyeringai(?)

"Park Yuchun…"

"Jung Yunho.."

.

.

.

**_At canteen_**

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"Yun, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan, disini ramyunnya yang paling enak" tawar Yuchun saat mereka mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman.

"Baiklah, ramyun saja, _go__mawo_ Chun." Jawab Yunho, sepertinya mereka berdua mudah menjalin keakraban.

**Kyaa****a~~**

**"Jaejoong _oppa_…" **

Seketika semua orang menatap ke arah _namja_ mempesona, rambut hitam legam, dan bibir _cherry_ yang merah merekah terlihat menggandeng atau digandeng(?) _yeoja_ cantik berambut _blonde_. Ya siapa yang tidak tahu mereka, Kim Jaejoong ketua OSIS Tone High School dan kekasihnya Jessica Jung, kecuali Jung Yunho mungkin.

Yunho tidak berkedip memandang kedua orang yang berjalan kearah mereka, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan seakan ia baru saja lari _marathon_ mengelilingi Pulau Jeju.

**Sreg**

Terdengar kursi ditarik dan kedua sejoli itu mendudukan dirinya di depan Yunho dan Yuchun, "Jae, kau sudah selesai pertemuannya? kukira hari ini kau tidak masuk kelas sampai jam terakhir." Yuchun memulai percakapan.

"Semuanya kuserahkan pada Changmin Chun." Shim Changmin adalah Wakil Ketua OSIS, sekaligus sahabat mereka.

"_Oppa_, aku pesankan makanan dulu." Jessica beranjak dari duduknya.

Oke, kemana kah Yunho? Sepertinya ia masih berfikir bagaimana menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Chun, siapa dia?" _Namja_ cantik itu heran melihat ada siswa lain disamping Yuchun.  
"Jae, dia Jung Yunho, pindahan dari Jepang, dia teman sekelas kita." jelas Yuchun

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong"

"Jung Yunho.." balasnya dengan senyuman yang paling menawan, namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman datar dari Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong adalah pangeran Tone High School yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang cuek dan terlihat dingin, ia hanya akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Yunho terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu, namun ia tidak ambil pusing.

"_Hyuuuuunnngggg_….." suara lumba-lumba terdengar memekakan telinga bagi orang yang tak terbiasa, seperti Yunho yang sedikit terkesiap mendengar teriakan dari _namja_ yang ia tabrak tadi pagi, ah ya dia Kim Junsu.

"Su-ie bisakah kau berteriak dengan lebih sopan?" ucap Yuchun bersungut-sungut sungguh walaupun mereka berteman sejak masa orientasi sekolah tapi lengkingkan lumba-lumba ala Junsu benar-benar menyebalkan, huh. Junsu hanya tersenyum bodoh dan Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas, _well_ hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi mengingat ia sepupu Junsu.

"Yunho?, kau yang tadi pagi kan? Kau sekelas dengan Chunnie?" lagi-lagi Junsu melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menemui Jaejoong.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" heran Yuchun,"Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan di koridor tadi pagi." Yunho akhirnya menyahut.

"Oke Junsu-ie kenapa kau mencariku tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong. "_Ommo_,aku lupa, _hyung_ aku meminta persetujuanmu mengenai proposal turnamen sepak bola tahunan sekolah kita hehehe.." cengir Junsu sambil menyerahkan proposal yang ia bawa pada Jaejoong . "_Arra_ akan aku pertimbangkan nanti." Jaejoong berujar dengan senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir _cherry_nya, ,embuat jantung _namja_ bermata setajam musang berdetak semakin tak beraturan, terpesona _eoh_?.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, _anyeong_ semua.." ujar Junsu seraya meninggalkan merkeka menuju teman-teman klub sepak bolanya.

"_Oppa_, ini makanan kita, kau harus menghabiskannya _arra_?, aku tidak ingin _oppa_ sakit lagi!" rajuk Jessica pada Jaejoong, "_Arra_, _princess_." Jaejoong mengacak rambut _blonde_ Jessica dengan senyum tulus yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Sementara Yuchun tetap meneruskan makanya yang tertunda, dia sudah terbiasa melihat Jaejoong yang kelewat memanjakan Jessica.

_Well_, Jung Yunho menyadari satu hal hari ini, senyuman indah Kim Jaejoong membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi, walaupun ia tahu senyuman tulus itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, bersabarlah Jung Yunho….

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Yunho berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Jaejoong, atau sahabat- sahabatnya seperti Junsu, Yuchun, dan Changmin, mereka mulai menerima kehadiran Yunho, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dikantin, mengobrol dan sesekali menonton latihan sepak bola Junsu, sementara Jaejoong ia sibuk mengurusi agenda OSIS, bulan depan jabatannya akan berakhir jadi saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan laporan pertanggung jawaban, walaupun ada sekretarisnya tetapi Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang _perfect_ jadi ia ingin memastikan semua hal sesuai dengan jalur yang ada.

Satu hal yang Yunho sadari, Jaejoong benar-benar sulit didekati seakan ada tembok pemisah yang ia bangun dengan begitu kokoh. Saat Yunho menanyakan pada ketiga temanya jawaban berbeda yang ia dapat, Junsu akrab dengan Jaejoong karena mereka sepupu dan dari sekolah dasar mereka sudah bersama, Yuchun? Ia adalah teman sebangku Jaejoong waktu tingkat satu, dan Changmin, mereka dekat saat menjadi pengurus OSIS Changmin sangat bisa diandalkan oleh karena itu Jaejoong bisa memberikan kepercayaannya. Dan Jessica, ah _yeoja_ itu, Junsu bilang orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat Jessica berumur 8 tahun, sejak saat itu Jessica tinggal bersama Jaejoong, karena _yeoja_ itu tidak memiliki kerabat lain, sebagai sahabat dekat orang tua Jessica mereka bersedia merawat Jessica dan mengelola perusahaan orang tuanya sampai Jessica dewasa.

**Brakk….**

Yunho yang sedang tiduran di sofa terkesiap dan hampir jatuh ketika pintu apartemennya dibuka secara kasar.

"Yah!,, Jung! kau pikir aku apa? Kenapa menyuruhku bekerja paruh waktu hanya demi obsesi mu yang tidak jelas itu, oh Tuhan aku lelah Jung, kau tahu aku punya segudang jadwal di kelas musik, dan karena KAU aku melewatkan waktu kencanku dengan Siwon _oppa_, dan sekarang? Kau bahkan belum melakukan tindakan apapun? Arrghhh, kalau kau tidak segera bertindak, aku akan menelpon _Appa_ untuk mengembalikanmu ke Jepang….!" Berondong _yeoja_ mungil itu dengan amarah yang meluap luap. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang seorang Jung Boa calon penyanyi terkenal Korea Selatan rela bekerja paruh waktu menjadi _waiterss_ di 'JJ Café' demi men_stalker_ Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan pemelik café elit di kawasan Gangnam itu huh?

Hahh Yunho hanya menghela nafas, sudah sebulan ini tidak ada perubahan berarti, Jaejoong terlalu disibukan dengan kegiatan OSISnya dan ber_lovey dovey _dengan Jessica.

"Boa-ya bisakah kau tidak beteriak-teriak seperti itu? Kau mau membuat _oppa_ mu yang tampan ini menjadi tuli mendadak eoh?" Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Ya Boa adalah adik kandung Yunho yang sudah menetap selama satu tahun dikorea, terdengar aneh memang mereka akan saling memanggil dengan marga mereka kalau sedang marah, aish bukankah mereka sama-sama Jung _eoh_? Sudah seminggu Boa bekerja part time di 'JJ café', milik Jaejoong, biasanya Jaejoong akan datang mengunjungi cafénya dua kali seminggu untuk memastikan bisnis pribadinya berjalan lancar. Kim Jaejoong sudah mulai berkecimpung dibidang bisnis tahun lalu, sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim's Corp ia tidak ingin orang meremehkan kemampuanya, ia ingin membuktikan di usia mudah ia berhasil mengembangkan bisnisnya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak kaget ketika ia harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pemegang kendali perusahaan nantinya.

**Pluk…**

"Huh, ini _oppa_ aku sudah merinci semua jadwal kegiatan Jaejoong _oppa_, _listen up_ Jung kalau dalam waktu dua bulan kau tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, kau akan kembali ke Jepang dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, jangan sampai kau menyesal, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membantumu kalau kau merestui hubunganku dengan Siwon _oppa_!" ah sepertinya Boa benar-benar _yeoja_ yang berisik dan blak-blakan benar-benar tipe seorang Jung _eoh_?

"_Arra_, tenang saja _nae dongsaeng__,_ _oppa_ pasti akan membuat Kim Jaejoong bertekuk lutut.." Seringaian Yunho benar-benar membuat Boa merinding _disco_, sama sepertinya seorang Jung harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Yunho memang terpaksa membuat perjanjian dengan ayahnya, Yunho diijinkan kembali ke Korea asal selama tiga bulan Yunho harus bisa menaklukan Kim Jaejoong _namja_ yang telah membuat orientasi seksual Yunho berubah, awalnya Mr. Jung menentang keras tapi akhirnya menyerah juga karena Yunho sempat masuk rumah sakit karena berkelahi dengan berandalan, Yunho akan terus berbuat onar selama di Jepang sampai orang tuanya mengijinkannya kembali ke Korea, selain itu Mr. Jung juga berharap Yunho bisa lebih menjaga putri bungsunya yang lebih dulu kembali ke kampung halamannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yunho sudah mematut penampilannya di depan cermin, ia sudah menyusun rencana yang akan ia lakukan, yah tentu saja berhubungan dengan pujaan hatinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Yunho berencana mengunjungi 'JJ Café', hari minggu biasanya Jaejoong akan mendatangi cafénya untuk memastikan semua berjalan lancar. Hari minggu Jessica punya kegiatan rutin mengikuti kelas _acting_, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Yunho, ya itu artinya Jaejoong akan sendirian mengunjungi cafenya.

Suasana 'JJ Café' sedari tadi ramai pengunjung yang mayoritas remaja yang menghabiskan akhir perkan mereka, suasana café yang di_design_ ceria namun elegan ini sangat cocok untuk kalangan remaja, baik yang sedang berkencan maupun yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman. Mata musang Yunho masih setia memperhatikan gerak-gerik _namja_ cantik pujaan hatinya yang ikut melayani pengunjung café, tampak senyum itu terus mengembang di bibirnya. Prinsip yang Jaejoong terapkan adalah pelanggan adalah raja, dan kepuasan pengunjung menjadi nomor satu, makanya tak segan Jaejoong ikut melayani pengunjung sekaligus bertanya pendapat mereka tentang cafenya. Ya, itu informasi yang Boa berikan beberapa waktu lalu, adiknya memang bisa diandalkan pikirnya, semua informasi tentang Jaejoong yang ia dapat ia tulis secara rinci tanpa terlewatkan satu kata pun. Setelah merasa waktu yang pas Yunho memutuskan untuk mendatangi café itu setelah dari tadi dirinya hanya berdiam di mobil yang ia parkir di seberang jalan.

**_Cliingg_******

"Selamat dat…, Yunho?" tampaknya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho mengunjungi cafenya.

"Hai Jae.." Yunho memperlihatkan senyum menawanya, ia tampak mempesona hari ini dengan kaos abu-abu lengan panjang, dan celana pendek warna hitam selutut ditambah sepatu _cats_ warna putih dan tatanan rambut yang di buat sedikit berantakan namun rapi, membuat Jung Yunho terlihat mempesona. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apakah ia juga terpesona?

"Kau mau pesan apa Yun?" Jaejoong memutuskan melayani Yunho secara khusus, jarang ada teman dekatnya yang berkunjung ke cafenya mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ah sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai memiliki sedikit celah untuk mendekati Kim Jaejoong. "Aku mau _strawberry cake_ , dan _orange _jus saja."putus Yunho setelah melihat buku menu yang diserahkan Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa café ini milikmu?" Yunho memcoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka, sambil menunggu pesananan datang.

"Ah, _ne_ ini café milikku yang dibuka satu tahun lalu, aku ingin mencoba kemampuanku dalam berbisnis." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Oh, apa setiap hari kau kesini Jae?"

"_Ani_, hanya dua kali seminggu, kebetulan hari ini aku sedang kosong, dan Jessie masih sibuk dengan les dramanya jadi ya, aku lebih senang menghabisakan waktu disini."

"Jae, maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling Seoul? Aku masih baru disini dan masih belum tahu banyak tentang kota ini, sebenarnya aku minta tolong Yuchun untuk menemani, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk berkencan." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar dengan raut muka yang ia buat sememelas mungkin. Seperti bukan Jung Yunho saja, demi cinta _eoh_?

Jaejoong agak terkejut dengan Yunho, sebelum ini tidak ada temannya yang sok akrab padahal mereka baru saling mengenal tiga minggu yang lalu, biasannya mereka bersikap sungkan terhadapnya apa lagi dengan Jessica yang selalu mengekorinya. Kecuali Junsu, Yuchun dan Changmin tentu saja.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikiranya akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Yunho, dan tentu saja Yunho seperti dapat undian berlian sekarung, siapa sangka Jaejoong dengan mudah mau mengantarnya berkeliling Seoul.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong sudah siap berada di depan kemudi mobil Yunho, yah karena alasan Yunho yang belum hafal jalanan Seoul dia meminta Jaejoong untuk menyetir, padahal Yunho hanya ingin mencuri-curi pandang tanpa mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang bisa saja timbul saat dia menyetir sambil terpesona melihat keindahan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Selama diperjalanan mereka bercengkrama akrab, Yunho menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya selama di Jepang dan Jaejoong lebih banyak mendengarkan, begitu memang Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab karena posisinya sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Kim mengharuskan dia untuk benar-benar selektif memilih teman, ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang mendekatinya karena tujuan tertentu, dalam hal ini sepertinya Jung Yunho salah satu yang harus diwaspadai, tapi entahlah Jaejoong mulai membiarkan Yunho memasuki lingkaran hidupnya.

Semoga~

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Haiii YunJae shipper Ristu hadir membawa cerita baru nih,

Silahkan mampir untuk membacannya ,

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo

Epilog I'll Be waiting For u sudah saya post semalam

Last but not least give me your review please

"HAPPY29thKIMJAEJOONG".. ... UMMA I LOVE YOU

Regards,

-Ritsu-


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Other, Just Find Out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

**Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_Summary_

_Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS Tone High School._

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Jae, kau yakin?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut,

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini taman hiburan, Jae... err aku~" Yunho merasa galau sekarang, asal tau saja Yunho sangat alergi dengan yang namanya taman hiburan.

"_Wae,_ Yun? Kau tidak suka, bukannya tadi kau bilang mau di bawa jalan-jalan kemana saja?" lihatlah ia sedang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya karena sepertinya Yunho tidak setuju dengan tempat yang ia pilih. Demi seluruh boneka lumba-lumba koleksi Junsu, Yunho saat ini sedang mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak berbuat senonoh dengan mencium, _ani _menghisap bahkan melumat bibir _pouty_ yang tersaji di hadapanya. Yeah Kim Jaejoong telah membuat tingkat ke _pervert_an Yunho naik seratus persen. 'Aish,Ingat Jung, kunci meluluhkan hati Kim Jaejoong adalah bersabar, jangat berbuat sesuatu yang nantinya membuat _namja_ cantik itu malah berbalik membencimu.' Gerutu Yunho dalam hati. Sepertinya cobaanmu semakin berat _eoh_ Jung? Padahal ini hanya permulaan, _huh_.

"_Aniya, gwaenchana_ Jae, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman hiburan di Jepang, hehe~" Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya sekarang.

"_Kajja_, Yun~~" Jaejoong menyeret lengan Yunho memasauki taman hiburan dengan semangat empat lima, dan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah berharap ia tidak mempermalukan dirinya di depan 'calon' _namjacingu_nya.

Sedari tadi Yunho rela di seret Jaejoong kesana kemari, sejauh ini Yunho masih baik-baik saja karena wahana yang mereka coba hanya ringan-ringan saja. Tapi sepertinya hal yang ingin ia hindari~~~

"Yun, ayo kita naik _'hysteria'_!" Yunho mematung, tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin, _well_ seperti yang kalian tau _hysteria_ merupakan wahana yang berupa menara setinggi 56 meter, dan yang menaikinya akan di tembakkan keatas dan dijatuhkan kebawah dengan seketika. Dan Yunho _phobia_ dengan tempat-tempat yang TINGGI, walaupun hanya sesaat tapi tetap saja, dilempar keatas ketinggian, membuat Yunho merinding _dicso_ dibuatnya.

Dan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berbaris mengantri."Yun, cepat kesini.." ujar Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho hanya mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan sekarang Yunho tinggal menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa datang memenggal kepalannya, ia sudah berada di kursi _hysteria_, dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin

Srett..

Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Yunho, hal itu membuat Yunho semakin gugup. "Yun? _Gwaenchana_? Tanganmu dingin sekali? Jangan bilang kau takut ketinggian _eoh_?" *jlebbb perkataan Jaejoong seolah tepat menusuk jantungnya.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja tidak aku kan _namja_ sejati." Yunho sok kuat sekarang, _stubborn_ Jung -_-

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

Hoek...hoekk... hoekk

Dan Jung Yunho _namja_ _cassanova _dengan segala pesonanya, yang merupakan _kingka _sekolah selama ia di Jepang, akhirnya tidak bisa menutupi kelemahanya.

"Yun, _mianhe_, kenapa kau tidak bilang _eoh_?" Yunho hanya tersenyum dalam hati sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah saja... aku tidak sekejam itu, kalau kau takut ketinggian, bilang saja, bukankah semua orang memiliki sisi kelemahan?" Jaejoong menggerutu sambil memijat tengkuk Yunho,

"Ini minumlah 100 persen vitamin C,untuk meredakan mual!" ah Yunho merasa beruntung, tidak sia-sia ia mengorbankan dirinya, _see? _ walaupun Jaejoong mengomel daritadi tapi menurut Yunho itu termasuk salah satu bentuk perhatian Jaejoong untuknya.

"_Gomawo_ Jae," Yunho langsung meminumnya,

.

.

.

Mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah insiden _hysteria_ tadi, Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di kursi taman yang masih saja ramai pengunjung. Mereka saling diam, Yunho masih sedikit malu karena insiden tadi, namun disisi lain ia beruntung, karena Jaejoong tidak mennertawainya. Namun entah apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, menurut Yunho Jaejoong sulit ditebak, sifatnya berubah-ubah kadang bisa menjadi dingin dan super _stoic,_ tetapi bisa berubah hangat di saat yang lain, seperti sekarang mungkin?

Suasana hening yang terjadi terusik dengan keberadaan _yeoja_ cantik berusia sekitar lima tahun yang menangis didepan mereka, sepertinya ia tersesat, dan dengan segera Jaejoong menghampiri _yeoja_ cilik itu.

"Hei, adik cantik, apa kau tersesat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus surai hitam _yeoja_ cilik itu,  
"_Ne_, hiks, tadi _umma_ membelikan Young-ie eskrim tapi hiks lama sekali, lalu Young-ie mengejar tuan beruang hiks lalu tersesat hikss.."

"Sstt, _gwaenchana_, jangan menangis kita cari _umma_ Young-ie bersama-sama," ujar Jaejoong lembut sembari mengusap air mata di kedua pipi _yeoja_ cilik itu.

_"Jinja? Gomawo eonnie?"_

"_Mwo_? Young-ie, Hyung ini _NAMJA_ jadi panggil Jaejoong hyung saja ya~~~" aish Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan Yunho yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua terkikik geli.

"_Mwo_? Young-ie tidak percaya, hyung benar-benar _yeoppo_, Young-ie juga ingin secantik hyung kalau sudah besar hehehe" ah, _yeoja_ ini benar-benar polos, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah.

Yunho terdiam setelah menyelesaikan tawa diam-diamnya, oh _well_ ia merasa _dejavu_ sekarang,

"_Khamsahamnida,_ Jaejoong-_ssi, mianhe_, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkan Young-ie sendirian" ujar _yeoja_ cantik serupa Young-ie dengan mata yang sedikit sembab, ah ibu mana yang tidak khawatir putrinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"_Ne, cheonmaneyo_, Young-ie, sangat cantik." puji Jaejoong tulus.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan membawa Yong-ie ke pusat informasi, dan tak lama kemudian _umma_ Youngi-ie datang menjemput Young-ie. Jaejoong merasa lega sekarang. Dan Yunho ia makin jatuh hati pada _namja_ yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Glek~~

Yunho hanya bisa menelan salivanya sekarang, sungguh sebenarnya otaknya menginstruksikan untuk tidak memandang Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda saat ini, namun sepertinya tubuhnya berkhianat huh?.

"YAA! Berhenti memandangku beruang lapar~~" Yunho tersentak, ia hanya tersenyum bodoh, dan melanjutkan aktifitas memandanginya, membuat Jaejoong semakin risih dibuatnya.

Setelah kembali dari pusat informasi mereka mengunjungi kedai es krim, dan melihat Jaejoong memakan es krim vanillanya dengan begitu khidmat membuat Yunho ingin meneteskan air liurnya saat itu juga, bagaiamana tidak bibir cherrynya mengulum sendok eskrimnya dengan begitu sensual, begitu menikmati eskrimnya hingga tak sadar sedikit lelehan eskrim terdapat di sudut bibirnya, uh~ tahan Jung Yunho. Sulit sekali bagi Yunho yang memang terlahir sebagai _namja_ _pervert_ untuk menahan dirinya saat melihat sisi Jaejoong yang lain. Seperti saat ini misalnya,

"Yun? Hallo?~~~" Jaejoong melambaikan lima jarinya di depan muka Yunho karena sedari tadi Yunho hanya memandangi dirinya dan jangan lupakan seringaian mesumnya, Jaejoong ingin melempar Yunho ke kutub utara sekarang juga.

"YAA!"

Pletak

"Aww, _waegurrae _Jae?"

Jaejoong menghadiahi Yunho dengan jitakan yang cukup sakit jangan lupakan kalau Jaejoong itu _namja_.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu beruang _pabbo_, aish ya sudahlah aku selesai, kita pergi." Jejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"_Mwo_? Beruang _pabbo_? Ya~ tunggu Jae."

Setelah berhasil mengejar Jaejoong yang sedikit ngambek, ide jahil terlintas di benak Yunho seketika. Dan disinilah mereka saat ini cuaca tampak sedikit mendung, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, tapi Yunho tetap memaksa Jaejoong untuk mencoba wahana rumah hantu.

Jaejoong sepertinya sedikit alergi dengan rumah hantu, -terbukti tadi Jaejoong menolak ajakan Yunho- dan Yunho memanfaatkannya. Yunho menyeringai ketika mereka mulai memasukki rumah hantu,

_Well_ pertama-tama Jaejoong masih _stay cool_, ia berjalan dengan santai di samping Yunho, ia belum merasa takut dengan berbagai macam hantu yang menakuti mereka hingga~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Sret~~ brughhh

Jaejoong reflek memeluk tubuh Yunho, saat ia melihat hantu _sadako_ yang dibuat seakan benar-benar melayang di udara dengan wajah pucat tertutupi rambut hitam panjangnya.

**DEG~**

Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh, saat ia memeluk Yunho, tapi perasaan takutnya pada hantu _sadako_ jauh lebih tinggi, dan jangan ditanya demi gadis-gadis koleksi Yuchun yang sama sekali tidak seksi, Yunho sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya sekarang,

"Yun, hantunya sudah hilang?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih setia meyerukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Jae, sepertinya masih akan ada _sadako _lagi di depan." Yunho benar-benar memanfatkan situasi.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukanya, Yunho tergelak.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, namun Jaejoong hanya memeluk lengan Yunho sekarang, Kim Jaejoong punya harga diri yang tinggi tentu saja.

Srett

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho dan kembali memasang wajah _cool_nya, setelah mereka keluar dari rumah hantu. Yunho hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Yun, kita pulang sekarang aku lelah"

"Baiklah, _kajja_ kita ke mobil sepertinya akan turun hu-"

**Bresss~~**

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya hujan deras tiba-tiba saja mengguyur kota Seoul.

Mereka kehujanan.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya. Baju mereka basah kuyup dan Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan, dengan pertimbangan apartemen Yunho jaraknya lebih dekat Jaejoong menyetujuinya.

Clek

Mereka sampai di apartemen mewah Yunho yang tidak terlalu besar, dan hanya memiliki satu kamar. Melihat Jaejoong yang makin menggigil Yunho mengambilkan handuk bersih.

"Jae, mandilah duluan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit, akan kusiapkan baju ganti." Jaejoong hanya menuruti perintah Yunho.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong masuk kamar mandi, Yunho kemudian melepas semua bajunya yang basah, dan memcari bajunya yang kira-kira muat untuk dipakai Jaejoong.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai _bathrope_. Dan~

**_Blushh~_**

Mendadak pipi Jaejoong merona, wajahnya memanas, Oh Gosh ia _namja_ tapi ~~, melihat Jung Yunho duduk di pingiran kasur, hanya berbalut handuk sepinggang, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya, kulit kecoklatan, ABS yang sexy, dan rambut yang terlihat berantakan dan sedikit basah membuatnya sedikit err terpesona. Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi gugup sekarang.

Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya mengalihkan pandanganya, menyadari Jaejoong hanya mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Kau kenapa Jae? Kau sakit wajahmu memerah?" ujar Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

Blush~~ Jaejoong malu sekarang, ia menjadi lebih gugup, seperti bukan Kim Jaejoong saja. "_Aniya_ Yun, _gwaenchana,_ mana baju gantiku?" ujar Jaejoong ketus, _well_ berubah lagi _eoh_?

"Itu Jae, semoga tidak kebesaran" kekeh Yunho sambil menunjuk baju yang ia siapkan di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau disini?, aku mencarimu ta-di."

Glup~

Yunho kembali harus menelan salivanya, _sweater_ rajut berwarna _peach_ berkerah _v-neck_ yang dipakai Jaejoong tampak kebesaran sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang begitu menggoda. Yunho berusaha menepis semua pikiran kotornya.

"_Mian_ Yun, aku memasak ramen, hanya ada ini, kulkasmu hanya ada minuman,tidak apa-apa kan? kita belum makan dari tadi siang." ujar Jaejoong sembari menghidangkan dua mangkuk ramen di atas meja.

"Ah, itu aku tidak bisa masak, dan sering memesan makanan diluar, jadi aku tidak mengisi kulkas hehehe" jawab Yunho sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Arraso_, lain kali kita bisa berbelanja, aku akan memasakan makanan special untukmu" ah bahagianya Yunho hari ini, Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit mulai menganggapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka Yunho mengantar Jaejoong kerumahnya. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Jessica dari tadi terus menelpon Jaejoong, dan Yunho tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membuat Jaejoong menginap di apartemennya. Yunho cukup tau diri untuk tidak berharap lebih.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong terlihat diam, ia lebih banyak memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela, seolah-olah pemandangan diluar Jaendela jauh lebih menarik. Yunho sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Jae, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Ah, _ne gomawo_ sudah mengantarku Yun" jawabnya datar.

"Sama-sama Jae, harusnya aku yang berterimak kasih kau sudah menemaniku hari ini." Balas Yunho dengan senyum tulusnya.

"_Its okay_, sampai jumpa besok, _anyeong_" Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho begitu saja dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menjadi dingin padanya padahal tadi sebelum Jessica menelponya mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok..

"Jess, kau di dalam?" begitu memasuki rumahnya, Jaejoong langsung menuju kekamar Jessica.

Kriet

"Oh, _oppa_ kau sudah pulang?"

Brugh

Jessica yang tidak siap menerima pelukan Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung,

"_Oppa_, apa yang terjadi?" Jessica kaget tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini , sebentar saja..."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiiii Ristu datang bawa chap 2

Disini jaejoong mulai galau hehehe

Terimakasih buat yang udah review, favourite dan follow

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hah Jaejoong menghela nafas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Yunho, sejenak menatap langit-langit kamar ia cukup kelelahan.

**Eoh?**

Jaejoong tak sengaja menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan menemukan sebuah buku mirip _diary_ berwarna pink dan bergambar _hello kitty_. Ia tersenyum, ah Kim Jaejoong merupakan salah satu dari sedikit _namja_ yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _hello kitty_.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mungkin kan Jung Yunho pemilik buku tersebut? Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Jaejoong memutuskan membuka _diary_ itu. Mencampuri urusan orang lain bukan tipe seorang Jaejoong memang, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukanya.

Srettt

**DEG~**

Di balik sampul _diary_ itu ia menemukan foto Yunho dengan seorang wanita yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu terakhir ini. _Namja_ itu Jung Yunho dan Kwon Boa, yang ia tau merupakan salah satu _part timer_ baru di cafenya.

Srett

**MWOOO?**

Seketika mata doenya terbelalak. Ia membaca satu persatu tulisan itu, terlihat rapi seperti tulisan _yeoja_~~

_Kim Jaejoong pewaris tunggal Kim's Corp_

_Birth : 04 Februari _

_Blood type : A_

_Tingkat 3 Tone High School_

_Pemilik __'JJ Café'_

_Kelebihan : suara merdu, pandai main piano, pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, pintar memasak_

_Favourite: ice cream addict, penggemar hello kitty, punya koleksi boneka gajah satu almari_

_Kucing perliharaan : Jiji_

_Teman dekat :_Jessica_ Jung_

Mata _doe_ nan indah itu makin melotot membaca rincian kegiatanya sehari-hari, di tulis begitu detail. Dan tulisan terakhir yang tertera di lembar buku _diary_ itu makin memperjelas. Ia yakin tulisan itu berbeda dari tulisan sebelumnya~

**~KIM JAEJOONGIE _SARANGHAE_~**

Jaejoong sudah bisa membaca apa yang terjadi. Ia memutuskan menutup kembali _diary_ _pink_ itu dan mengembalikannya pada tempatnya. Jaejoong memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

**THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Other, Just Find Out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

**Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_Summary_

_Jung Yunho rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS Tone High School._

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka bersantai di ruang tamu, keduanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai suara ponsel Jajeoong memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Yun, aku mengangkat telepon dari Jessica dulu" ujar Jaejoong sembari meninggalkan Yunho. sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin privasinya terganggu.

"Ne~" jawab Yunho sekenanya, dia kesal sekarang.

"Yun, aku pulang sekarang, Jessica menungguku" Yunho mengerutkan dari sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.  
.

.

.

"_Oppa_, apa yang terjadi?" Jessica kaget tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini , sebentar saja _jaebbal_, _oppa_ hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Arra, _oppa_ boleh memelukku sepuasnya" pasrah Jessica membalas pelukan Jaejoong

Setelah beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi yang sama, Jaejoong melepas pelukkanya. "Jessie, apa yang harus ku lakukan heum?"

"_Oppa_, _don't worry_ , aku akan membantumu melewatinya." Jessica mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Hidup bersama selama sepuluh tahun membuat mereka mengerti satu sama lain, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Jessica begitu juga sebaliknya. _Appa_ dan _umma_nya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka, dan mereka memiliki harapan besar terhadap Jaejoong. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Jaejoong tertekan.

.

.

.

"Yun, menurutmu lebih cantik mana Yoona apa Tiffany?" Yuchun tersenyum tidak jelas sambil memainkan ponselnya dan membayangkan dua _yeoja_ incarannya.

Merasa tak direspon ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Yuchun memandang Yunho dengan kening berkerut, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Yunho yang sedari tadi ia datang Yunho terus menerus memandangi kursi Jaejoong dan Jessica tanpa berkedip. 'Apa mungkin Yunho menyukai Jessica?' Pikirnya dalam hati. Yuchun akhirnya menyerah pada pemikiranya, saat bel masuk berbunyi dan Ahra _saem_ memasuki kelas.

.

.

Suasana kantin Tone High School tampak ramai seperti biasa,disebuah meja khusus tampak Jaejoong berkumpul dan teman-temannya. Sedari tadi Junsu dan Yuchun membuat suasana sedikit rusuh dengan pertengkaran konyolnya, dan Jessica entah kenapa hari ini ia terlihat semakin manja terhadap Jaejoong, dan itu membuat _mood_ Yunho tambah buruk, dan Changmin, ia melupakan keadaan sekitar, terlalu sibuk dengan belahan hati yang tersaji di depanya (makanan).

"Yun, kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" Yuchun yang sudah mengakhiri debat konyolnya menegur Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk minumanya tanpa berniat meminumnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ah, kau terlalu sibuk dengan Junsu Chun, jadi aku harus bagaimana?" jawab Yunho sekenanya. Yuchun? Pikiranya makin menyelidik bagai detektif yang mendapat kasus baru. Instingnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kau tidak menggapku Yun?" protes Changmin.  
"Aku tidak sanggup berbicara dengan orang yang mulutnya penuh makanan sepertimu Min," ujar Yunho sedikit tergelak

**Hahaha ~**

Keempat _namja_ yang ada di situ memandang Jaejoong heran? _What_? Barusan Jaejoong tertawa? Apa Yunho selucu itu?

"_Wae_? Bukankan itu lucu? Aku juga tidak akan mengambil resiko jika Changmin meninggal karena tersedak, dan aku masuk penjara, Kim's Corp masih membutuhkanku." merasa ditatap seperti itu Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah _cool_nya.  
Yunchun menyeringai kecil, Junsu masih dengan wajah _pabbo_nya, alis Yunho bertaut heran, dan Changmin oh dia melanjutkan acara makannya ternyata.

"_Oppa_, antarkan aku ke perpus, aku ingin meminjam buku~" rengek Jessica tiba-tiba, ia merasa harus membawa Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Bibi Hwang, baju yang kemarin aku pakai sudah dicuci?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru selesai membuat beberapa toples kue kering.

"Sudah tuan muda, ini." jawab Bibi Hwang salah satu _maid_ senior di keluarga Kim

"_Gomawo_ Bi." Jaejoong mengambil bungkusan berisi baju Yunho yang ia pinjam kemarin.

"_Oppa_ mau kemana?" tanya Jessica yang melihat Jaejoong tampak rapi.

"Oh Jess, _oppa_ mau mengembalikan baju Yunho, dan membawakannya makanan,"

"_Mwo_? Haruskah _oppa_ melakukannya?" Jessica melotot tidak suka dengan perhatian Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

"Hanya sebagai tanda terimakasih Jessie" Jaejoong memberikan pengertian seraya mengusap lembut rambut _blonde_ Jessica.

"Tapi~"

"_Oppa_ bisa jaga diri, _jja_ _oppa_ pergi dulu."

Jessica hanya menatap sendu kepergian Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah bermerk _Lamborgini murcielago_ berhenti di _basement_ apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit terburu-buru membuka mobilnya secepat kilat ia menuju lift, aish kenapa harus sekarang?

"_Ne, umma_, aku dan Boa baik-baik saja"

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan membiarkan Choi _pabbo_ itu menyakiti adikku"

"_Ne_, _Umma_ doakan aku-

Ting tong~

Suara bel menginterupsi pembicaraan Yunho dengan _umma_nya,

"_Umma_, aku ada tamu aku tutup telponya _ne, saranghae_ _umma_ _anyeong_,"

Pikk

Yunho lansung membuka pintunya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang lewat monitor,

Clik

"Yun, kenapa lama sekali _eoh_? Aku pinjam kamar mandi"

Yunho kaget Jaejoong tiba-tiba dantang ke apartemennya. Jaejooong meletakkan barang bawaannya di sofa dan menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho masih mematung di depan pintu, beberapa detik kemuadian ia sadar dan menyusul Jaejoong.

**Oh, shit!**

Curr~~

Ah leganya, Jaejoong kebelet buang air kecil sedari tadi,

Brakk

"Jae-"

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba membuka pintu, dan ia belum meresletingkan celananya, apa Yunho melihanya? Dan-

Boa yang sedang berendam busa dengan telinga tersumbat _earphone_, ikut kaget dengan teriakan Jaejoong.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" secepat kilat kedua _namja_ tadi menolehkan pandangannya ke _bathup_ disana, reflek Boa memeluk dadanya, _hell!_ tak taukah mereka ia sedang _full naked_? Wajah Jaejoong memanas seketika, entah karena apa.

Kedua _namja_ yang duduk berdampingan di sofa berwarna marun itu terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing, menunggu Boa yang sedang membersihkan dirinya.

Yunho gelisah, Jaejoong akan mengenali Boa, _otthoke?_

Wajah Jaejoong masih sedikit memerah, ia malu, di otaknya masih berfikir apa Yunho melihatnya? _Pabbo_ Kim, bukankah kalian sama-sama _namja_ _eoh_? Jadi apa masalahnya. Kim Jaejoong sedang berusaha menenangkan diri.

Clek~

Boa membuka pintu masih dengan muka cemberutnya, keduanya menoleh.

"Jae, dia Jung Boa adiku hehe~" ujar Yunho sedikit kaku, Boa melotot. Ia ikut panik,Yunho mengakuinya sebagai adik, Boa bahkan melupakan rencananya mencincang-cincang _namja_ yang sudah mengintip(?)nya mandi. Dia masih sayang nyawanya.

"_Anyeong_ Jae _oppa_" Boa sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia tersenyum semanis mungkin, namun masih terselip kekhawatiran disana.

"Jadi? Jung Boa? Bukan Kwon Boa?" ucap Jaejoong meyelidik. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa melihat kegugupan kedua Jung di hadapannya. _Well_, Kim Jaejoong sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Boa-ya, bisa kau pulang sekarang?" pinta Yunho, ia tidak ingin melibatkan adiknya lebih jauh.

"_Arraso,_ aku pulang, _anyeong oppa-deul_" Boa pasrah. Boa sedang bertengkar dengan Siwon kekasihnya, ia memutuskan ke apartemen _oppa_nya, ia malas pulang kerumah, Siwon pasti mencarinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena sedikit banyak berperan membuat kekecauan hubungan _oppa_nya dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya, berhenti mendekatiku Jung, aku tau tujuanmu sebenarnya." Ucap Jaejoong _to the point_ setelah memastikan kepergian Boa.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho tidak mengerti, apa semudah itukah Jaejoong membaca pikiranya?

"Aku tau kau jatuh cinta padaku, maaf tapi aku sudah punya Jessica, kau tau itu kan?"

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

**Grep~**

**Brughh~**

Yunho sedikit mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, menghempaskanya ke pintu, ia mengungkung tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Jaejoong hanya diam, pecuma kalau melawan, ia sudah tau siapa Yunho yang sebenarnya. Yunho menatap _doe eyes_ itu dalam~

"Kau benar Jae, aku Jung Yunho jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong pada pandangan pertama," ucapnya penuh dengan keseriusan, Jaejoong tau itu ia bisa melihatnya dari mata teduh Yunho.

"Carilah orang lain, dan lupakan aku Yun!" mohon Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin menyulut api sekarang,

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Heum?" bisik Yuho tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

**"Kim Jaejoong You Are MINE",** ujarnya dengan sedikit mengecup cuping telinga Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku mo-mppppptthhh, Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia mencium Jaejoong, ia menyesap bibir _cherry_ nan ranum itu, melumatnya kasar, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang terus meronta menolaknya. Saat otak tidak lagi megontrol nafsu, lama-kelamaan Jaejoong pasrah dan mulai membalas ciuman Yunho, entahlah ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Yunho semakin intens menggesekkan lidahnya saat Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumanya,

**_Eughh~~~ mmpphhh mmppcckk_**

Lidah mereka makin bertaut, seolah bertarung saling mendominasi, Yunho sudah melepaskan cengkraman tanganya, membiarkan tangan Jaejoong melingkari lehernya, menjambak rambutnya kasar, Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan makin mengeratkan tubuh mereka, ciuman panas dan gesekan tubuh mereka membuat bagian paling selatan tubuh mereka bereaksi.

**Ploop~**

Jaejoong yang masih menyisakan satu persen kesadarannya sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Yunho, ciuman mereka terlepas, wajahnya memerah dan bibir cherrynya terlihat sedikit bengkak.

Hosh hosh, ia menghirup udara rakus. Membiarkan Yunho memandanginya menyeringai.

"**_Listen up_ Jung**! ini ciuman pertama dan terakhir kita, dan jangan mengusik hidupku lagi atau keluargamu menerima akibatnya" ucap Jaejoong tegas.

Clek

Aishhh... Yunho menjambak kasar rambutnya. Ia menyadari tindakan bodohnya telah menghancurkan semuanya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia memegangi bibirnya, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, ia masih merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman mereka tadi membuat Yunho makin bersemangat mendapatkan hati Kim Jaejoong. _Well_ semuanya lebih mudah menurutnya karena ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan perasaanya. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan penolakan Jaejoong, bahkan ancaman yang Jaejoong lontarkan walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong tidak main-main. Ia mulai menyusun strategi barunya. **Jangan lupakan seorang Jung harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.**

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersyukur beberapa hari ini Yunho tidak mengganggunya. Tidak lagi memandanginya diam-diam dikelas, tidak lagi duduk bersama gengnya di kantin, bahkan mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Namun disisi lain hatinya sedikit merindukan _namja_ tampan itu, hanya saja ia sekuat tenaga menepis perasaan itu. Entahlah Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya dan Yunho mungkin(?) dalam posisi yang sulit.

Duk~duk~duk~

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara. Jaejoong sedang berjalan sendirian menuju _auditorioum_, ia berniat menghampri Jessica yang sedang latihan drama. Mata bulatnya menemukan sosok _namja_ tinggi berkulit _tan_ sedang men_dribble_ bola sendirian, dua kancing seragamnya terbuka bagian atas, memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya, peluh yang bercucuran membuatnya terlihat errr~ sexy. untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong tidak mampu mengalihkan pandanganya hingga ~

"Jae, Yunho pasti besar kepala kalau tau kau memandanginya hingga liurmu menetes~"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, mata _doe_nya terbelalak ,

**Oh My God Sun**, sejak kapan _namja_ itu di hadapannya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan Tuan Muda Kim?" ujar _namja_ tampan itu menyeringai.

"Itu~~~"

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ritsu hadir membawa chapter 3

Semoga menghibur

Terimakasih buat yang udah memfollow, favourite, dan memberikan reviewnya, juga buat silent reader yang mampir memba fic saya

Maaf updatenya sedikit lama, Ritsu lagi ada kesibukan di real life

So mind to review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

_Summary_

Jung Yunho_ rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk _Kim Jaejoong_ namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS Tone High School._

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

.

"Jae, Yunho pasti besar kepala kalau tau kau memandanginya hingga liurmu menetes~"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, mata _doe_nya terbelalak,

**_Oh My God Sun_**, sejak kapan _namja_ itu di hadapanya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan Tuan Muda Kim?" ujar _namja_ tampan itu menyeringai.

"Itu~~, Changmin-ah, kita pergi dari sini" otak Jaejoong merespon dengan cepat, untuk menghindari kemungkinan Yunho memergokinya, ia menyeret Changmin menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang paling aman menurutnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikanya dari kejauhan.

"Jadi?" Shim Changmin, selalu _to the point_, ia tipe _namja_ yang tidak suka basa-basi, walaupun pendiam tetapi ia lebih peka terhadap sekitar. Ia anak Menteri Pertahanan Korea, yang selalu dituntut untuk bersikap baik, tanpa terlihat cacat sedikitpun di mata orang lain.

"Apa?" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin.

"Terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Changmin-ah~~"

"Aku menghargai, kalau kau tidak mau berbagi, posisi kita sama Jae, jangan lupakan itu."

"Kau benar," Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Kau menyesal terlahir sebagai Kim?" tanya Changmin remeh.

"Haruskah? aku hanya mencoba mengikuti rel yang ada Min."

"Benarkah? aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupmu Jae." ucap Changmin seraya menepuk bahu Jaejoong, ia berniat kembali ke kelas.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak~

"Changmin-ah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" ucapan Jaejoong membuat Changmin berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Mwo?_" Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya, kenapa Jaejoong memberikan pertanyaan bodoh untuknya? Bukankah Jaejoong tahu kalau ia sudah punya kekasih dari setahun lalu?

"Mungkin, aku sedang merasakanya sekarang" Jaejoong tersenyum miris, layaknya orang jatuh cinta harusnya berbunga-bunga bukan seperti yang ia rasakan, Jaejoong terlalu takut,

"Menurutku Jung Yunho orang yang baik Jae, aku rasa dia ada disini karena dirimu" ucap Changmin bijak

Jaejoong sedikit kaget, ternyata Changmin menyadarinya, "Aku tidak ingin memberinya harapan Min."

"Kau takut akan menyakitinya atau kau yang belum siap merasakan sakit?" cibir Changmin

"Entahlah~"

"Kalau belum di coba, kalian tidak akan tau..." Changmin tersenyum tulus.

"Aku merasa ini salah Min," wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu, ia terlihat gamang.

Changmin mengusap pelan surai hitam Jaejoong, "Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta." entahlah, sejak dekat dengan Jaejoong setahun lalu ia merasa Jaejoong memendam beban berat dalam hidupnya, dan dan sekarang ia merasa berguna karena Jaejoong mau sedikit terbuka membagi bebannya.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-ah" ia merasa sedikit lega. Dia bisa membagi bebannya dengan orang lain dan bukan hanya Jessica.

"Itu tidak gratis Jae, kau harus mentraktirku sebulan penuh di 'JJ Cafe'" kekeh Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria, astaga apa yang dipikirkan Changmin hanya makanan? Kasian sekali _yeojachingu_nya. -_-

"_Arraso_, tuan _monster food_" balas Jaejoong bercanda. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Duk~duk~duk~

Yunho masih terus men_drible_ bolanya mengacuhkan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Yunho sedang dalam _mood_ buruk sekarang, strateginya tak mengacuhkan Jaejoong seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka justru menyiksa batinnya sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkan Kim Jaejoong. Sampai kapan ia bertahan dengan strategi bodohnya, sedangkan Kim Jaejoong yang ia lihat justru senang-senang saja tanpa kehadiran Yunho di sekitarnya.

Duk~~~

"Bermaksud membolos _eoh_?" sapa Yuchun sambil memungut bola yang menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di sepatu mahalnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Hap~ Yunho dengan sigap menerima operan bola Yuchun.

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti kelas bahasa inggris," cueknya. Jelas saja, Yuchun sudah fasih berbahasa inggris, karena masa kecilnya di habiskan di Virginia, negara bagian Amerika Serikat.

Yunho hanya mendengus, Yuchun memang menyebalkan terkadang.

"Hei, _dude_, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Yuchun menyeringai,

"Apa maumu Tuan Muda Park?" Yunho mengernyitkan kening tanda tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan _namja_ berdahi lebar itu.

"Bagaimana? Kita bertanding satu lawan satu, dalam tiga menit yang paling banyak memasukkan bola dia yang menang, kalau kau yang menang aku akan memutuskan semua gadis-gadisku dan berhenti menjadi _'player'_, tapi kalau aku yang menang kau harus menuruti permintaanku." ucap Yuchun panjang lebar.

"_Arraso,_ siapa takut." Jawab Yunho percaya diri, _but be aware Yunho_ _#smirk_

Keduanya tampak bersemangat, Yunho sedikit takjub _playboy_ seperti Yuchun memiliki kemampuan bermain basket layaknya atlet _pro_, _well _sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan Kim Jaejoong ia melupakan hal disekitarnya. Tapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya berada disini?

Tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan Yunho ketinggalan 3 angka dari Yuchun.

"Yeaahh, _you lost_~~" Yunho hanya mendengus kesal. _Hell_! ia kapten tim basket di sekolahnya dulu, Yunho sedikit tidak terima dikalahkan _namja_ _playboy_ itu huh! Tapi yang namanya permainan pasti ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah kan?

"Kau, hebat Chun" Yunho tersenyum menghampiri Yuchun yang menenggak minuman isotoniknya dengan rakus.

"Aku kapten tim basket disini sampai tingkat dua Yun, tapi sekarang aku hanya fokus dengan gadis-gadisku." balas Yuchun diiringi senyuman mesumnya.

_"Mwo?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu waktu kita berkenalan dulu?"

"Aku lupa Chun hehe~" Yunho memasang senyum _pabbo_nya, dan Yuchun melotot,

"Pantas saja kau melupakanya, yang ada di otakmu hanya **KIM JAEJOONG** _ani_?"

Uhuk~Uhuk~

Yunho yang sedang meminum minumanya tersedak mendengar penuturan Yuchun yang penuh penekanan? **_OH GOD_** demi boneka bambi kesayangannya, bagaimana Yuchun bisa tahu? Yunho mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, "Kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong Chun?"

Yuchun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku hanya menebak hehe~, _well_ karena aku yang menang kau harus menuruti permintaanku!"

"_Arra_,aku _namja_ yang selalu menepati janjinya, asal bukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh"

Dua _namja_ itu duduk berdampingan, masih di ruang basket _indoor_ sekolah, mereka meluruskan kakinya, dengan kedua tangan bertumpu dilantai menyangga tubuhnya.

Yunho masih setia menerawangkan pikiranya menunggu Yuchun berbicara. "Yun, aku mengenal Jaejoong sudah lama, walaupun orang menilai kita (Yuchun dan Jaejoong) tidak terlalu dekat tapi aku menyayanginya, aku tau tentangnya, dia terlihat kuat dari luar, walaupun sebenarnya ia _namja_ yang rapuh, Jaejoong selalu membentengi dirinya, memakai topeng yang berbeda setiap kali menghadapi orang yang baru ia kenal, ya itu memang harus ia lakukan karena ia seorang Kim, keluarga Kim sangat dihormati, pemegang kendali perekonomian Korea, dan juga masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan istana, dan dia anak tunggal. Demi pencitraan keluaganya ia harus selalu sempurna-"

Yunho masih diam, menunggu Yuchun menyelesaikan bait kalimatnya, "-apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?, kali ini kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!" Yuchun menolehkan pandanganya menatap Yunho serius.

"Jadi itu permintaanmu _eoh_? Kekanakan sekali, _keunde_ Yuchun-ah~ apa begitu terlihat?" gugup Yunho.

"Tidak juga, karena Jaejoong memiliki keahlian mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, sampai aku memergokinya memandangmu dengan sorot mata berbeda,tapi berbeda denganmu setiap memandang wajahnya matamu terlihat berbinar-binar Yun, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" jangan lupakan Yuchun punya segudang pengalaman tentang cinta, tentu saja ia lebih peka.

"Kau tidak jijik pada ku Chun?"

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Yuchun dengan muka polosnya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya kesal, "Kita berdua sama-sama _namja_ Chun~"

"Dan aku tidak berhak melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta, dan saling mencintai Yun"

Mereka berdua diam~

"Apa itu alasanmu kembali ke korea Yun?"

Yunho mengangguk, dan kedua _namja_ tampan itu terlibat pembicaraan serius, Yunho menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, _namja_ yang merubah orientasi seksualnya, dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di Korea. Yuchun hanya menyimak penuh seksama. Dia bersimpati pada keduanya, karena ia tau Jaejoong akan sulit menerima Yunho sekalipun Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, bukan karena Jessica, tapi karena Jaejoong seorang Kim. Namun sebagai seorang teman yang baik dan _playboy_ kelas kakap, Yuchun punya cara tersendiri untuk menyatukan keduanya. Pengalaman pribadinya yang membuatnya tidak tega melihat seseorang di dekatnya menderita karena cinta.

Dan kedua _namja_ berbeda sifat itu melupakan sisa jam pelajarannya. Terkadang bukan hanya _yeoja_ tapi _namja_ juga memerlukan sesi curahan hati kan?

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jessica Jung berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Jaejoong mencoba menepis pikirannya tentang Yunho yang membolos hingga jam pelajaran terakhir, untuk Yuchun ah _namja_ itu ia tidak heran lagi Yuchun memang punya _hobby_ melewatkan jam pelajaran tertentu.

Saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jessica, sesosok _namja_ culun berkacamata menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong _sunbae_ ini untukmu terimalah, _anyeong_" ucapnya sedikit gugup lalu berlalu begitu saja sebelum Jaejoong membalas ucapannya.

Jessica yang hampir memasuki mobil Jaejoong menautkan alisnya heran, "_Oppa_, sejak kapan ada yang berani memberimu hadiah?"

"Kau benar Jess." heran Jaejoong, yang ia tahu selama ia bersekolah di Tone High School tidak ada yang berani memberinya sesuatu, walaupun ia sangat populer tapi sifat dinginnya membuat mereka mundur sebelum berperang.

"Coba buka _Oppa_~" pinta Jessica, ikut penasaran dengan isi kotak yang lumayan besar itu.

Sreg~

Seketika mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat isi kotak itu boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu berukuran sedang, tapi binar itu menjadi sendu setelah membaca tulisan dalam secarik kertas yang terselip dalam kotak itu.

.

**_/Namanya Chang-chang, bagus tidak menurutmu?_**

**_Aku tau koleksi boneka gajahmu sudah banyak, tapi ini special_**

**_Meskipun bukan buatanku sendiri, tapi aku memberikanya padamu dengan segenap cintaku, aku janji tidak akan mengusikmu, tapi memberimu sesuatu yang special tidak apa kan?_**

**_Jangan pernah berfikir untuk membuangnya Jae!_**

**_"I Love You Jung Jaejoong" :* /_**

.

"Pabbo _namja_" gerutu Jaejoong sedikit berbisik.

Walaupun tidak ada nama pengirimnya ia tahu itu dari Yunho, dan apa itu Jung Jaejoong? Membayangkannya saja Jaejoong menjadi geli sendiri, namun sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan senyuman.

"_Oppa_ dari siapa itu?" tanya Jessica penasaran.

Namun Jaejoong memilih tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jessica,"Masuk mobil Jess, kita pulang sekarang!"

Yunho tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Jaejoong dari kejauhan tapi, setidaknya Jaejoong tidak membuang pemberianya.

"Kau gila Yun, ayolah Kim Jaejoong bukan _yeoja_ Yun~" kekeh Yuchun yang berada disamping Yunho,

"Aku gila karena Kim Jaejoong Chun!" jawab Yunho cuek, kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, tak menghiraukan Yuchun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Aigoo, aku jadi ingin jatuh cinta lagi~' gumam Yuchun dalam hati sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

.

.

.

Di tengah guyuran hujan yang menyapa kota Seoul, Jaejoong masih setia berdiam diri di ruanganya, memeriksa secara teliti laporan keuangan 'JJ Cafe', hari ini jadwalnya mengunjungi cafe, setelah pulang sekolah ia segera berganti baju dan bergegas menuju cafenya.

Tok~tok~tokk

"Ne, masuk saja!"

"Jaejoong-_ssi_ ada kiriman bunga untuk anda." Ucap salah satu _waitterss_ sopan.

"Letakkan saja disitu Yuri-_ssi_" jawabnya sedikit dingin firasatnya mengatakan itu ulah Yunho dan benar saja.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendengus membaca kartu ucapan yang terselip diantara _bucket_ bunga lily putih yang disusun rapi dan terlihat indah.

.

**_/Terima kasih untuk tidak membuang Chang-chang Jae,_**

**_Terimalah pemberian keduaku~ Bunga lily putih kesukaanmu,_**

**_Kau tau Jae, Lily putih yang melambangkan keindahan, _**

**_Seperti keindahaan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang membuat namja pabbo sepertiku berkali-kali jatuh cinta padamu,_**

**_Kurasa kau bisa menyimpannya di ruang pribadimu _****_J_**

**_"I Love You Kim(Jung) Jaejoong" :* /_**

_._

Jaejoong terkikik, bagaimana Yunho tau ia mengatainya _namja_ _pabbo,_ dasar~

_"Crazy _Jung, dia pikir aku _yeoja_ yang akan kegirangan hanya karena mendapat kiriman sebuket bunga huh?" gerutunya, namun ia harus mengakui hatinya sedikit menghangat.

Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, namun bayangan wajah Yunho terniang-niang di benaknya membuat ia kehilangan fokus, aish Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri, ternyata jatuh cinta lebih rumit dari rumus matematika yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

.

.

.

Dua _namja_ yang berada di tempat berbeda sedang melakukan hal yang sama merebahkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran _king size_ di kamar masing-masing.

Kedua _namja_ itu Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho,

Jaejoong terlentang sambil memeluk Chang-chang yang terasa begitu hangat dan pas di pelukannya, sementara Yunho menelungkupkan tubuhnya sesekali tersenyum geli memandangi foto Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis mengelus surai hitam _namja_ cilik yang sibuk mengulum _lollypop_nya. Foto Jaejoong yang diam-diam ia ambil di Tokyo satu tahun lalu, _How cute~?_

Jaejoong sedang memikirkan nasib cintanya, ia pertama kali melihat Yunho di bandara Incheon sekitar dua bulan lalu, saat Jaejoong menjemput _umma_nya, mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan, ia yakin Yunho tidak melihatnya karena dia terlalu sibuk menelpon, tapi Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh saat mata bulatnya tak sengaja memandangi wajah kecil Yunho. Setiap orang jatuh cinta dengan cara berbeda kan? Dan itu pertama kali Jaejoong merasakan debaran berbeda. Inilah yang selama ini coba ia sembunyikan, Jaejoong tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap _yeoja_, dan yang tau hal ini hanya Jessica dan mungkin Changmin yang tadi siang memergokinya. Selama ini ia memakai Jessica sebagai perisainya, hubungan mereka tidak seperti pemikiran orang selama ini, hubungan Jaejoong dan Jessica hanya sebatas kakak dan adik tidak lebih, entah sejak kapan orang-orang menganggap Jessica sebagai _yeojachingu_nya, justru hal itu sedikit banyak membantunya menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin berjalan keluar dari rel yang sudah di gariskan untuknya, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba ia justru semakin tersiksa, entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak ketika ia tahu Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho tersakiti nantinya. Haruskah ia tetap mengacuhkan Yunho, dan menganggap keberadaan Yunho kasat mata? Sedangkan cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya mulai bertunas?

Sementara di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih elegan Yunho, kembali memikirkan ucapan Yuchun, ya Jaejoong adalah seorang Kim, hal paling penting yang dengan bodoh ia lupakan. Yunho bukan remaja labil yang dibutakan oleh cinta, tapi tindakannya selama ini begitu egois, dia menginginkan Jaejoong tapi tidak memikirkan posisi Jaejoonng saat ini. Mungkin Yunho berhasil meluluhkan orangtuanya hanya dengan kenakalannya, tapi masalah akan menjadi rumit ketika melibatkan keluarga Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan cintanya yang makin lama makin tumbuh subur di hatinya, dan ia yakin Jaejoong sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya, apakah ia harus menyerah pada sesuatu yang bahkan baru ia mulai? Ah itu sama sekali bukan tipe seorang Jung~~

**_"Yunho-ya/Jaejoongie otthoke?"_** bisik kedua _namja_ berbeda rupa itu bersamaan seakaan mereka berada dalam dimensi yang sama.

.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Kim tampak sedikit lengang pagi ini hanya ada Jessica dan Jaejoong yang duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota.

"_Oppa_, selamam tidur jam berapa? Aku berkali-kali mengetok pintu kamarmu tapi tidak ada sahutan." ucap Jessica sambil menyuap _sandwich_nya.

Jaejoong memang selalu mengunci kamarnya, ia tidak suka privasinya di ganggu bahkan kalau itu Jessica. Dan semalam ia tertidur begitu saja setelah bergalau ria memikirkan Yunho,dirinya dan cinta mereka. "_Mianhe_ Jess, _oppa_ ketiduran semalam."

"Eum, _gwenchana_ _oppa_, aku hanya khawatir _oppa_ tidak keluar kamar sepulang dari cafe."

"Tuan muda, ada kiriman untuk anda." Bibi Hwang datang dengan membawa kotak kecil berisi kucing abu-abu di dalamnya.

Jaejoong melotot, dan Jessica terkikik, ah dia sudah tau pasti Yunho lagi-lagi memberikan _oppa_nya hadiah.

"Gomawo bi," Jaejoong memandangi kucing abu-abu yang sedikit montok yang ada di hadapanya, '_How cute' _gumamnya dalam hati.

.

**_/Kucing special untuk orang yang special di hatiku_**

**_Namanya Yoyo otthoke? Kau menyukainya Jae? Namanya mirip denganku,_**

**_Yoyo akan menemani Jiji yang kesepian sama seperti Jung Yunho yang akan selalu di sisi Kim Jaejoong, jaga dia baik-baik ne,_**

**_Lihat, Yoyo terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemasakan sama sepertimu,_**

**_Kau benar Jae, aku memang namja gila, I'm crazy over You Kim Jaejoong_**

**_"I Love You more and more day by day" :* /_**

.

Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi kenapa Yunho bisa mengetahui setiap ucapannya, yang jelas ia sangat senang dengan pemberian Yunho, Jiji tidak akan kesepian lagi. Jessica hanya tersenyum simpul, _well_ ada bagusnya juga Jaejoong jatuh cinta, paling tidak ia bisa melihat _oppa_nya kembali tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa sesampainya di parkiran Tone High School, Jessica akan setia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju kelas mereka, namun lagi-lagi orang suruhan Yunho(menurut Jaejoong) menghampiri mereka,

"Jaejoong-_ssi _ini terimalah." dengan gemetar _yeoja_ manis _hoobae_ mereka memberikan sebuah _lollypop_, dan secarik kertas.

.

**_/ Lollypop manis untuk namja semanis Kim Jaejoong,_**

**_Semoga harimu menyenangkan,_**

**_Kau tau Jae permen manis ini yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu~_**

**_"I Love You today" :*/_**

_._

"Kekanakan~" gumam Jaejoong, Jessica kikik geli, bukankah _oppa_nya memang menyukai _lollypop_? "Kita kekelas Jess,"

Sesampainya dikelas keduanya terkejut saat Jung Yunho sudah duduk manis di kursi Jessica.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jung?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"_Otthoke_ Jae? Kau menyukainya? Apa Yoyo sudah berkenalan dengan Jiji?" Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaenjoong, justru ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap mengeluarkan omelannya tapi disela oleh Yuchun yang menghampiri mereka,"Sudahlah Jae, ini masih pagi, untuk apa marah-marah heum? Jess, mulai sekarang kau duduk sebangku denganku!"

"Lalu, Jae _oppa_ duduk sebangku dengan Yunho begitu?" tanya Jessica

"Tentu saja~, Iya kan Yun?"

"**_MWOYAAA?_**" kedua _namja_ _cassanova_ itu menyeringai tak mengindahkan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tenang saja _oppa_ aku tidak masalah sebangku dengan Yuchun." Jessica ikut memperkeruh suasana(menurut Jaejoong).

Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal, sepertinya mererka bertiga bersekongkol huh?

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia terus-menerus menggerutu, bagaimana tidak bila sedari tadi Yunho menatapnya intens tak mengacuhkan _soensaengnim_ yang sedang memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas. "Berhenti menatapku dengan muka mesummu Jung!" bisik Jaejoong, membuat Yunho terkikik "Kau cantik Joongie" balas Yunho berbisik mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Jaejoong,  
"**YyA! Pervert!**" teriak jaejoong lantang, saking emosinya ia melupakan kalau dirinya sedang di tengah jam pelajaran.

"**Kim Jaejoong**, **Jung Yunho, **tinggalkan kelas ini dan rapikan buku di perpustakaan, jangan, lupa buat _essay_ tentang budaya Korea." tegas Song _soensaengnim _yang terkenal_ killer._

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya pasrah, meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah gontai. Mereka tau ucapan Song _soensaengnim _adalah mutlak.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu bersama membereskan buku di perpustakaan dengan susah payah, mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon ek. Harusnya perkerjaan mereka bisa selesai lebih cepat tetapi Yunho tidak berhenti menggoda Jaejoong itu membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bertengkar dari pada melaksanakan hukuman dari Song _soensaengnim._

"Yun/Jae" mereka bersuara bersamaan,

Keduanya terkekeh geli, "Kau duluan Jae,"

"Yun, bisakah berhenti menggangguku?" ucap Jaejoong sedikit berbisik, ia sudah lelah berteriak.

"Apa aku begitu mengganggumu?" wajah Yunho berubah sendu.

Jaejoong sedikit tidak enak, "Yunho-ya, bukan begitu-"

"Aku tidak bisa Jae, kau tau bukan alasanya?"

"Kita belum lama saling mengenal Yun? Haruskah kita seperti ini?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, Yuchun benar Jaejoong selalu membentengi dirinya dengan begitu kuat. "Baiklah Jae, bagaimana kalau kita memulai dengan berteman dekat? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh"

Jaejoong belum mengalihkan pandanganya, sepertinya langit yang begitu cerah lebih menarik.

"Kau tidak mendengarku Jae?"

"_Arraso_ Tuan Jung, kita mulai pertemanan kita dari awal lagi." Jaejoong menjabat tangan Jung Yunho, seakan sudah bersinergi mereka mengucapkan nama mereka bersamaan.

"Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong", mereka tertawa bersama menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan ditengah cuaca yang sedikit menyengat. Hati Yunho menghangat ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong tertawa begitu lepas saat bersamanya. _Well_, mungkin ini awal baru hubungan mereka.

"Yunnie _oppa_~" sesosok _yeoja_ manis menghampiri mereka.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong menyelidik, ia paling tidak suka ada yang mengganggu ketika ia berduaan dengan Yunho, Ah, mulai _possesive eoh_?

Yunho memasang tampang _pabbo_nya, ia tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"Kim Seohyun _imnida_, aku calon istri Yunnie _oppa_~" jawab _yeoja_ itu dengan melingkarkan tanganya ke lengan Yunho tanpa mengindahkan raut muka Jaejoong yang memerah marah. Bukankah mereka hanya teman? Kenapa harus marah?

"**_You Jerk_, Jung Yunho!"** Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna ucapan gadis itu.

"**MWO? **Yya~lepaskan, siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong, **_hell!_** baru saja ia berbaikan dengan Jaejoong haruskah ada orang ketiga diantara mereka?

"Yunnie, oppa~~" panggil gadis itu dengan nada manja, kemudian ikut mengejar Yunho.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Haiii Ritsu hadir membawa chap 4**

**Semoga menghibur~~**

**Thank You so much buat yang udah review, follow dan favourite, juga silent reader, ayo jangan malu-malu, ritsu bersedia menerima konkrit loh demi perbaikan tulisan Ritsu kedepannya**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

***Bow**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

**Warning:** **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC**, **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

_Summary_

Jung Yunho_ rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk _Kim Jaejoong_ namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS Tone High School._

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong masih setia kejar-kejaran layaknya kucing dan anjing, di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang ramai di tambah gadis yang tidak tau dari mana asal usulnya mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Hah~hah~hah

Kim Jaejoong lelah berlari setelah di piki-pikir ia merutuki kebodohannya untuk apa dia lari heh? "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Joongie!" Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan Yun"

"_Andweyo_, aku lapar Jae, _kajja_ kita ke kantin sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" tegas Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah ikut kekantin setelah menguras tenaganya membersihkan perpustakaan dan berlari sepanjang koridor ia merasa cacing-cacing di perutnya mulai bernyanyi.

"Yunnie~_oppa_?"

Aigoo~ keduanya berbalik, Jaejoong melotot tidak suka pada gadis itu,

"Dengar Sooyoung-_ssi_-"

"Seohyun _oppa_~" potong gadis itu.

"Baiklah siapapun namamu, dengar nona manis, aku Jung Yunho merasa tidak mengenalmu, jadi jangan menggangguku, percuma saja karena aku **GAY**, puas?" tegas Yunho.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan berbalik pergi seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut menatap Yunho

"Tentu saja, di otak ku sudah penuh dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong jadi untuk apa memikirkan yang lain, _kajja_-"

Yunho merangkul bahu lebar Jaejoong, dan _namja_ cantik itu hanya ber_blushing_ ria mendengar penuturan Yunho tapi secepat kilat ia menormalkan wajahnya."- _eoh_ Junsu-ya mau ikut kami ke kantin?" tawar Yunho ketika berpapasan dengan Junsu.

Junsu hanya terbengong _pabbo_, Hah? Sejak kapan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho jadi sedekat itu? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan medapatkan jawabanya tidak lama lagi bebek." Junsu menoleh mendapati Changmin berada di sampingnya, dia semakin bingung kenapa Changmin bisa tau apa yang dipikirkannya?

.

.

.

Dari kejahuan Jessica terkikik geli melihat kelakuan _oppa_nya dan Yunho. Jessica sengaja menyuruh salah satu _hoobae_nya Kim Seoyhun untuk mengganggu YunJae, ia hanya ingin melihat keseriusan Yunho.

"Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan Sooyeon-ah?" sapa suara _husky_ itu mengganggu kesenangan Jessica.

**DEG~**

Panggilan itu sudah lama sekali, ia tahu hanya ada satu orang selain almarhum orang tuanya yang memanggilnya dengan nama koreanya.

"Memang kau siapa? Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padamu Park Yuchun-_ssi_!" cuek Jessica melenggang meninggalkan Yuchun,

**Grep~**

Yuchun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jessica, "Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari orang lain Yeon."

"Begitukah tuan _playboy_? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu lagi" Jessica berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya,

"_Mianhe_- "

"Sudahlah, aku pikir kita sudah bisa bersikap biasa, aku tidak ingin Jae _oppa_ tau tentang kita" ucap Jessica sembari melepas pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Yuchun.

Yuchun menatap kepergian Jessica sendu.

Jung Sooyeon atau sekarang lebih di kenal sebagai Jessica Jung adalah teman kecil Yuchun, mereka sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi, Yuchun selalu melindungi Jessica yang selalu di _bully_ di sekolah dasar. Jessica mulai membenci Yuchun ketika Yuchun pergi meninggalkanya ke Amerika, ia merasa Yuchun tidak menepati janjinya untuk selalu melindungi dan menjaganya, hal itu di perparah dengan meninggalnya orang tua Jessica, seminggu setelah kepergian Yuchun. Dan mulai saat itu ia di asuh oleh keluarga Kim. Yuchun baru tahu kabar tersebut setelah ia kembali ke korea tiga tahun lalu. Yuchun sengaja kembali ke Korea demi Jessica, tapi kenyataan yang ia dapat Jessica begitu membencinya sekarang, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di samping Jessica ia merasa cemburu, ia tidak rela posisinya di ambil Jaejoong. Karena itu ia melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya dengan mengencani banyak gadis. Bodoh memang. Karena pada akhirnya ia tau Jaejoong tidak bersalah harusnya ia bersyukur karena ada Jaejoong yang menjaga Jessica selama ini.

.

.

.

**"Go Junsu- Go Junsu, Go Tone High School GO GO GO!"** suporter dari _Tone High School_ masih setia meneriakkan kata penyemangat untuk sang kapten klub sepak bola dan tim sekolahnya yang sedang bertanding di Final Kejuaraan Sepak Bola antar Sekolah se Seoul, saat ini posisi seri 2-2, sepuluh menit lagi peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Tidak ketinggalan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menyempatkan menonton pertandingan itu, bahkan Jaejoong ikut berteriak memberikan Junsu semangat.

**GOALLLLLLL!**

Junsu berhasil mencetak gol di menit-menit terakhir pertandingan, membawa tim sepak bola sekolahnya merebut kembali piala kejuaraan yang setahun lalu berpindah tangan ke sekolah lawan.

Junsu terlihat tersenyum bahagia merayakan kemenangan _team_nya.

Senyum polos nan tulus seolah tanpa beban.

Senyum yang tidak bisa Jaejoong perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Yunho menyadari itu, mereka memang berbeda, tapi bukankah mereka sama-sama Kim? Kenapa Junsu terlihat begitu bebas?

Setelah memberi selamat pada Junsu dan _team_nya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota sambil menikmati eskrim berdua.

"Jae kemarikan ponselmu." pinta Yunho

"Untuk apa?"

Yunho memasang sesuatu di ponsel Jaejoong. "_Jja~ kyeopta_"

"_Ommo, gomawo_ Yun." Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai pemberian Yunho, dan kali ini gantungan ponsel berbentuk gajah yang sangat manis. Ah Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Jae~, kenapa kalian terlihat berbeda?" membuka topik pembicaraan lain, yang sedikit sensitif.

"Maksudmu? Aku dan Junsu?" jawab Jaejoong

"_Ne~"_

"Karena Junsu bukan seorang Kim sepertiku..."

"Maksudmu Jae?" tanya Yunho bingung

"_Umma_ Junsu adalah adik dari _umma_ku, dan kebetulan saja menikah dengan lelaki bermarga Kim, _appa_ Junsu hanya pengusaha biasa bukan seperti _appa_ku, kau tau sendiri kan, _appa_ku masih keturunan keluarga kerajaan, dan ya begitulah, terkadang aku sedikit iri karena Junsu ataupun Jessica bisa bebas memilih pilihan hidupnya, tidak sepertiku, menjadi putra tunggal seorang Kim tidaklah mudah Yun" jelas Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Mianhe_ Jae~" sesal Yunho, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak mungkin bisa mundur tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf heum?" Jaejoong hanya ingin bertanya, tanpa Yunho menjelaskannya pun ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Aku membuatmu di posisi yang sulit, _keunde_ perasaanku terhadapmu benar-benar nyata Jae, aku tidak pernah bermain-main, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta-

"Yun-"

"-aku mohon biarkan aku tetap di sisimu jae, memandangimu dari dekat, bicara sedekat ini, biarkan aku menjagamu, memperhatikanmu, membuatmu selalu tersenyum, dan menjadi laki-laki yang berguna untukmu, aku tidak perlu jawaban atas perasaan yang kumiliki asal kau membiarkan aku berada di dekat mu itu sudah cukup Jae, lagi pula bukankah kita sudah berteman?" tutur Yunho penuh dengan nada tulus namun serius, menurutnya ia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan cara 'pemaksaan' mungkin bersabar lebih efektif.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam, dia tidak ingin membiarkan perasaannya semakin subur setiap harinya, tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri di dalam sudut hatinya terasa kosong saat Yunho menjauh darinya. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu mereka memutuskan memperbaiki hubuhan pertemanan keduanya. Benar saat ini mereka hanya berteman.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melewati batas itu, sampai aku benar-benar siap Yun, ini terlalu sulit untukku." putus Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Aku Jung Yunho sebagai lelaki _gentle_ berjanji tidak tidak melewati batas, dan akan menepati janjinya terhadap Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho mantap.

"_Gomawo_ Yun, aku percaya padamu." Jaejoong tahu ia sangat egois, memakasa Yunho bertahan tapi dirinya tidak bisa memerikan Yunho kepastian, mungkin dirinya hanya butuh waktu dan keberanian mengambil resiko.

Yunho tersenyum akhirnya benteng pertahanan itu sudah bisa ia lewati, walaupun Jaejoong tidak mengakuinya, tapi sorot mata hitam pekat itu telah menjelaskan segalanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dua minggu lagi. Siswa kelas tiga _Tone High School_ begitu disibukkan dengan persiapan mereka menghadapi ujian. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong sebagai seorang Kim ia harus menjadi yang terbaik.

Yunho?

Ia sempat pulang ke Jepang selama dua minggu, karena batas waktunya di Korea sudah habis, beruntunglah _appa_nya sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan menginjinkan Yunho menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Korea. Beliau hanya ingin melihat Yunho bahagia.

Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong beberapa bulan ini semakin dekat, walaupun Jaejoong masih menghindar ketika di singgung masalah perasaan Yunho terhadapnya. Jaejoong masih tidak mau berkomitmen apa-apa, tapi bagi Yunho Jaejoong sudah mengijinkannya memasuki tembok yang di bangun _namja_ yang ia cintai ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia juga tidak ingin gegabah mengikuti hasrat mudanya yang justru bisa membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong berada di situasi yang lebih sulit.

Semakin lama mengenal Jaejoong Yunho banyak belajar, Yunho sudah mulai bisa mengontrol egonya, dan tidak lagi bersikap keras kepala. Yunho berfikir dirinya harus menjadi lebih baik dulu jika ingin mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong.

Tidak hanya Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit juga merubah sifat _cool_nya, ia tidak lagi membentengi dirinya dengan berbagai topeng yang ia miliki, ia sudah merasa lelah. Ia ingin menjadi diri sendiri, Kim Jaejoong yang hangat tapi tetap misterius. Ia juga bersyukur Yunho menepati janjinya untuk tidak melewati batas. Mereka memang hanya berstatus sebagai teman dekat atau teman _special_ mungkin karena pada kenyataannya Jaejoong memperlakukan Yunho lebih dari Changmin, Yuchun dan Junsu, tak di pungkirinya perasaan khususnya terhadap Yunho makin tumbuh subur, seiring perlakuan manis Yunho padanya.

.

.

.

**_At canteen_**

"Jae, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar bersama di apartemenku?" Yuchun membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyuap eskrim vanilla kesukaannya.

"Ide yang bagus Chun." timpal Changmin. Sejak ada Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu lebih sering berkumpul bersama mereka tentu saja Jessica juga.

"Aku tidak ikut" Jessica bersuara, dia masih menghindari Yuchun walaupun dengan berbagai cara Yuchun menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"_Waeyo_, Jess, aku tidak ikut kalau kau-"

"Baiklah aku ikut _oppa_!" putus Jessica setelah mendapat tatapan memohon dari Yunho, ah mereka berdua sudah menjadi partner yang saling menbantu sekarang.

"Bagaimana Su-ie? Min?"

"Tidak masalah" jawab Junsu enteng ia masih setia menatap layar ponselnya, ah Kim Junsu memang tidak bisa lepas dari _game_.

"Awu ikwut swajha"

"Telan dulu makananmu Tuan Shim?" tegur Yunho yang sedikit tidak nyaman melihat cara makan Changmin yang bisa di bilang _extraordinary_ itu.

.

.

.

"Aish kenapa Changmin lama sekali sih?" gerutu Jessica.

"_Waeyo_ Jess, kau juga ingin ke kamar mandi? Pakailah kamar mandi di kamarku" saran Yuchun.

Mereka berenam sedang berada di apartemen mewah Yuchun, ya Yuchun memang tinggal sendirian di Korea orang tuanya memutuskan menetap di Amerika.

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit mengantuk terbukti dengan beberapa kali menguap, tapi masih tetap semangat membaca buku diktatnya. Junsu belajar dengan begitu serius kali ini, bisa di bilang di antara yang lain otak Junsu memang sedikit pas-pasan, Yunho sedari tadi tetap dengan aksinya yang mencuri-curi padang ke arah Jaejoong. Dan Changmin, ia terlalu banyak makan makanan pedas hari ini, dan perut karetnya menjadi korban, ia sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

Kriet~

**DEG~**

Tak sengaja ekor mata Jessica menemukan foto dirinya dan Yuchun yang diletakkan dengan begitu apik di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Foto yang di ambil sebelum Yuchun pergi ke Amerika, mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera dengan bibir Yuchun menempel manis di pipi Jessica, seketika wajah Jessica memanas. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Yuchun, selama ini Yuchun tidak pernah melupakannya sedikitpun? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya.

"Yeon-ah _oppa_ tidak pernah melupakanmu percayalah, ku mohon berilah _oppa_ kesempatan, _oppa_ akan bicara pada Jaejoong secepatnya."' Entah sejak kapan Yuchun masuk kamar bahkan Jessica tidak menyadarinya.

"A-aku masih butuh waktu _oppa_" Yuchun tersenyum akhirnya Jessica memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_oppa_' lagi setelah sekian lama

GREP~

"_Mianhe_ Yeon-ah, _oppa_ tidak punya pilihan selain ikut ke Amerika, _mianhe_ _oppa_ meninggalkanmu~ _mianhe_."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, mereka berdua benar-benar bicara dari hati ke hati hanya di antara Park Yuchun dan Jung Sooyeon, mencoba memperbaiki hubungan yang begitu dingin diantara mereka. Setelah ini mungkin Yuchun siap di hajar babak belur oleh Jaejoong karena memnyembunyikan hal sepenting ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya, bahunya bersandar di pinggiran sofa, deru nafasnya terlihat terartur, bibir ranumnya sedikit mengerucut, sesekali bergerak lucu, cara tidur yang unik.

**Cute~**

Pikir Yunho dalam hati, entah keberanian dari mana Yunho mulai mendekati jaejong, ia tak bisa mengendalikan gejolak nafsunya, perlahan dengan pasti Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya tepat di atas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong, tak puas hanya menempel Yunho menyesap bibir manis yang dulu pernah ia kecap, perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil nan teratur.

**OMMO~**

Junsu membelalakan mata sipitnya, ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan saking kagetnya.

**Oh My God Sun!**

Apa dirinya tidak salah lihat?

Yunho mencium Jaejoong

Srett~

Eumpphh

Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sigap menyeret Junsu kembali kedapur, jangan lupakan tangan besarnya yang setia meredam mulut Junsu. Ia tidak ingin Junsu merusak suasana, selain itu Junsu masih terlalu polos untuk hal seperti ini(hubungan sesama jenis).

Eungh~

Suara lenguhan Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho, dengan lembut Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, jemari tegasnya mengusap lembut saliva yang sedikit tercecer di sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"_Sukidayo_ BooJaeoongie" bisik Yunho lembut

'_Nado saranghae_ Yunnie ya~' jawab Jaejoong dalam hati, sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar terlelap, ia sangat sadar dan membiarkan Yunho menciumnya, tak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong juga merindukan sensasi ketika bibir hati itu menempel di bibirnya, bagai ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perut rampingnya, sentuhan Yunho begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya melayang hingga langit ke tujuh.

"Yaish~ Changmin-ah, kenapa membawaku kesini? _Ommo_ kau lihat tadi, Yunho mencium Jaejoong _hyung_?" heboh Junsu dengan suara sedikit berbisik.

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu bebek, kau akan tau nanti!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu huh?"

"Aku malas bericara dengan orang lemot sepertimu" Changmin meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja

"YA! Shim CHANGMINNN!" teriak Junsu membahana mengusik dua pasang muda-mudi yang masih memerlukan waktu berdua. (Yunho dan Jaejoong, serta Yuchun dan Jessica)

.

.

.

Setelah semiggu berkonsentrasi menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang menegangkan Jaejoong dan teman-temanya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke _resort_ pribadi milik keluarga Changmin di pulau Jeju.

"Masuklah semoga kalian nyaman di sini."

Whoa~

Junsu terkagum-kagum, _resort_ milik keluarga Changmin sangat mewah dengan empat buah kamar di dalamnya, di beberapa sisi hanya di batasi oleh kaca transparan, sehingga pemandangan pantai yang indah bisa dinikmati leluasa dari dalam sekalipun.

"Changmin-ah bolehkah aku memilih kamar yang disana?" tanya Junsu berbinar, ah kamar yang ia pilih menghadap pepohonan kelapa yang tumbuh subur. Kim Junsu memang unik dia merupakan satu diantara sekian puluh juta orang di dunia ini yang terobsesi dengan pohon kelapa.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa sekamar dengan Yuchun."

"_Kajja_ Chunnie" Junsu dengan seenak jidat menyeret Yuchun ke kamar mereka.

"Eum, Jae kau sekamar dengan Yunho _ne_, Jessica akan sekamar dengan Ga In, _otte_? Tidak masalah kan?" Changmin membawa kekasihnya kali ini gadis cantik bernama Han Ga In.  
"Kenapa aku harus bersama Yunho?" protes Jaejoong

"Sudahlah _oppa_ kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tidak masalah" timpal Jessica.

"Baiklah," Jaejoong pasrah berjalan menuju kamarnya, mau bagaimana lagi dia tamu di sini dan Changmin tuan rumahnya.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah" ucap Yunho, ah teman-temanya begitu baik padanya.

Sore hari mereka babiskan dengan bermain _volley_ pantai, malam harinya mereka memilih _barbeque party_, sejenak mereka melupakan status sosial mereka. Mereka bisa leluasa tertawa dan bercanda tanpa adanya sebuah topeng.

.

.

.

Yunho masih setia mengagumi keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya, badannya terasa lelah tetapi manik coklatnya seakan berkhianat. Matanya tak kunjung bisa terpejam, jantungnya berdebar tak berirama, ia menjadi gugup seketika.

Jaejoong sudah tertidur lebih dahulu ia begitu terlihat lelah, wajah terlelapnya begitu indah bagai malaikat.

Sregg~

Jaejoong mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang menjadi memeluk Yunho layaknya koala.

Aish Yunho mertuki dirinya sediri bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan wajah Jaejoong menempel di dada bidangnya tangan mungil itu melingkar dengan apik di punggung Yunho, jangan lupakan kaki Jaejoong yang baru saja melingkari pinggangnya. Ah cara tidur Jaejoong benar-benar serampangan, jangan lupakan bibir ranumnya yang bergerak lucu menimbulkan sensasi geli di dada Yunho.

Tahan Jung Yunho, kau pasti bisa! Yunho sedang menyemangati dirinya untuk bisa menahan diri dari godaan hebat yang menerpanya. Bahkan bagian bawahnya mulai bereaksi. _Poor _Yunho~

Yunho menggeliat dalam tidurnya samar-samar indera pendengaranya menangkap suara gemericik air yang ia yakin berasal dari kamar mandi, dan benar saja saat ia membuka mata ia sudah tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sebelahnya. Jemari tanganya meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang di meja _nackhast_, Huh? Baru jam lima pagi?

Kriet~

"Jae, ini masih pagi kenapa sudah bagun?" sapa Yunho dengan suara khas bangun tidur saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yun, kau sudah bangun? Aku ingin keluar melihat _sunrise_, mau ikut?"

Srag~

"_Chakaman_, aku cuci muka dulu Jae."

Yunho terbangun dengan cepat, dan segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke kamar mandi seolah lupa tadi malam ia baru tepejam jam dua pagi. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong.

"_Arraso_, aku tunggu di luar" jawab Jaejoong terseyum melihat kelakuan Yunho

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri pantai sejenak menikmati hembusan angin di pagi hari yang begitu menyejukkan. Jangan lupakan jemari mereka yang bertaut mesra seolah tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Jaejoong tidak ada niatan melepaskan tautan jarinya, hatinya tidak rela.

Kedua sejoli yang berjenis kelamin sama itu kini duduk di hamparan pasir putih, menikmati indahnya matahari yang mulai menampakkan senyumnya, tak sedikitpun niat untuk melewatkannya, dengan jemari tangan yang masih setia bertaut semakin erat, seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. Bahkan kini Yunho mulai memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya , Jaejoong memejamkan mata _doe_nya seolah memberikan ijin.

Chuuupp~

Kedua bibir itu bertubrukan dengan lembut, saling menyesap dan sedikit lumatan, hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta, tanpa nafsu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka wajah Jaejoong merona hebat bak kepiting rebus, begitu juga Yunho, yang tadi memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun terasa lebih manis karena tidak ada unsur paksaan di dalamnya.

"Jae~" lelaki berwajah kecil berparas rupawan itu akhirnya membuka suara setelah keheningan yang begitu lama tercipta,

"Heum?" lelaki berwajah perpaduan tampan dan sekaligus cantik itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan gumaman, manik hitam itu masih terfokus pada hamparan lautan nan biru sedikit berombak.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" ucap Yunho sedikit berbisik, terselip sebuah harapan dari nada bicaranya.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong menolehkan pandanganya kesamping, mata doenya sejenak bersiborok dengan hesel coklat Yunho.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya Jae?"

"Aku-"

"Aku berjanji akan mmelindungimu, aku akan menemui _appa_mu sekarang juga kalau perlu, aku tau aku egois Jae, tapi perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku, _mianhe_ aku tidak bisa lagi menepati janjiku." Yunho mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku tida tersiksa huh? Membiarkanmu berada di dekatku dengan semua perhatianmu, melihatmu di kagumi _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, aku juga ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau-" Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, air matanya bahkan sudah berada di pelupuk mata tinggal menunggu air mata itu tumpah tanpa di komandoi, tapi sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahannya, karena egonya sebagai laki-laki.

"-kalau aku begitu beruntung di cintai oleh lelaki sepertimu Jung Yunho." Yunho masih terdiam menunggu Jaejoong selesai bicara.

"Dan seperti yang pernah kau katakan ini juga pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, perasaan yang sangat sulit untuk di deskripsikan jantungku berdebar cepat setiap berdekatan denganmu, selama ini aku mencoba menahan diriku Yun, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi, dengarkan aku baik-baik aku hanya akan mengucapkanya sekali- **Jung Yunho _Saranghae_**."

Grepp~

Yunho menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. "_Gomawo_, BooJae _nado saranghae_." Yunho sangat bahagia karena berhasil selangkah lebih maju.

Chup~

"Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama, percayalah padaku."

"_Ne_ Yunnie, aku percaya." Yunnie? panggilan yang manis.

Chuupp~ mpppphhhh~ mmppckckppphh~

Mereka kembali berciuman mesra, sedikit panas dan menuntut, bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar merdu bersautan dengan desiran ombak yang menyapa pasir-pasir pantai.

.

.

.

Eungh~~

Junsu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka.

Eh?

Junsu mengerjap heran tidak mendapati Yuchun di sampingnya, sepagi ini si koala Yuchun yang ia tau sangat sulit bangun pagi sudah menghilang?

Hah sudahlah, Junsu beranjak dari kasurnya mencuci muka dan siap-siap bermain bola di pantai sendirian.

Sesampainya di depan _resort_ Junsu di buat kaget setengah mati dengan pemandangan di depanya.

**OH MY GOD SUN!**

Untuk kedua kalinya Junsu melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong, ah bukan lebih tepatnya mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas di tepi pantai.

_OMMO~_ Junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri membuat bola yang berada di tanganya terlempar sedikit keras.

**Jdukk~**

**Aww~~**

Bola kesayangan Junsu nyasar mengenai dahi mulus Jessica yang sedianya akan memasuki _resort_ bersama Yuchun.

"Yeon-ah, _are you oke baby_?" tanya Yuchun khawatir.

"_Ouch its hurt oppa_~" manja Jessica sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit merah.

"Yaa! Su-ie apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?"

Junsu? Jangan di tanya jiwanya sedang melanglang buana entah kemana.

"Kim JUNSUUU!" teriak Yuchun lantang tidak hanya seketika mengembalikan roh Junsu kembali ke tubuhnya, tapi juga menghentikan aktifitas panas yang di lakukan pasangan yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih(Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).

"_Ommo_~ Chunnie kau mau membunuhku _eoh_?"

"Su-ie kau lihat bola kesayanganmu baru saja mendarat dengan tidak elitnya didahi kekasihku" Yuchun bersungut marah dan menunjuk dahi Jessica yang memerah

"Oh kekasih- **_Mwo_? Kekasih?**"

"Kalian?" Ommo~

Bruk~ Junsu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya

**"JUNSUUUUUU~"**

.

.

.

Changmin dan kekasihnya Ga In buru-buru keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan kondisi sedikit err~ berantakan ketika mendengar suara berisik dari _living room_. "_Waeyo?_ Kenapa Junsu pingsan?" pandangannya tertuju pada Junsu yang tergeletak bagai bebek terdampar, di sofa.

"Kau kenapa begitu berantakan Changmin-a?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Itu-" Changmin sedikit kikuk bahkan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Ga In tertunduk malu dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Eungh~

"Su-ie, syukurlah sudah bangun, kenapa pingsan segala _eoh_?" ucap Jaejoong sedikit khawatir

"_Hyung_ ka-kalian?" Junsu bangun dari posisi tidurnya menatap bergantian Jaejoong dan Yunho

"_Ne_, Junsu aku dan Boojae sepasang kekasih sekarang, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yunho cemas

"_Anniyo_, a-aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi, dan Jessie kau kekasih Chunnie sekarang?"

"_Ne_, _oppa_ kami jadian beberapa minggu lalu"

Kluk~

Junsu tertunduk lesu ia patah hati sekarang, ah sebenarnya ia diam-diam menyukai Jessica tapi ternyata keduluan Yuchun, _poor_ Junsu. Ah dia bahkan patah hati sebelum memulainya.

"Kau kenapa Su-ie? kau patah hati? _Aigoo_ jangan bilang kau menyukaiku heum?" canda Yuchun

"Ya! Untuk apa aku menyukai _namja_ _playboy_ sepertimu?" dan dimulailah pertengkaran tidak penting antara Junsu dan Yuchun. _Oh My_~ sampai kapan mereka seperti ini, benar-benar unik.

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan liburan singkat yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong mengunjungi apartemen Yunho dengan membawa berbagai macam sarapan yang di siapkannya special untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Dengan riang Jaejoong menyusuri lorong apartemen Yunho, jemari mungilnya menekan kode _password_ aprtemen Yunho dengan mudah, 040602 kombinasi tanggal dan bulan lahir mereka.

Clek~

Melihat suasana yang masih sepi bisa dipastikan Yunho masih bergelung nyaman di kasurnya. Jaejoong memutuskan lebih dulu ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka sebelum membangunkan Yunho.

Grep~

_Oh My_ Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

"_Morning my baby_ Boojae." sapa Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"_Get off_, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu Yun, _come on_! _i'm not baby anymore_." sungut Jaejoong, ah itu hanya alasannya saja untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya yang menggila setiap mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Yunho.

"_Arraso_, Boojae _nae yeobo_." canda Yunho melepaskan pelukanya dan duduk manis di kursi menanti kekasih tercintanya selesai menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Yaa!, aku bukan istrimu Jung." marah Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat Yunho tergelak.

Mereka mengabiskan sarapan pagi mereka penuh dengan canda tawa. Sesekali saling menyuapi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti pengantin baru saja.

.

.

.

Yunho merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di paha Jaejoong yang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang, sesekali Jaejoong memberikan kecupan mesra di bibir hati Yunho, mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Yunho. Mereka memutuskan menghabiskan waktu libur di apartemen saja, berduaan dan berbagi kemesraan.

"Yunnie, berhenti memainkan ponselku." rajuk Jaejoong namun jemari lentiknya masih setia mengusap pelan rambut halus Yunho.

"Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada lagi _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang mengganggumu Boo~" benar saja sejak Jaejoong menanggalkan sifat dinginnya makin banyak siswa-siswi yang mengganggu Jaejoong, bahkan terkadang ada yang berani menyatakan cinta. Ckk~ benar-benar pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak di ragukan lagi.

Drt~drrt~

Kemesraan mereka terganggu dengan ponsel Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

**DEG~**

**_/Appa calling/_**

Wajah Jaejoong memucat, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tenang Boo, kita hadapi bersama." ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong seolah bisa membaca kegundahan hati kekasihnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ _appa_?"

"Kim Jaejoong, pulang sekarang _appa_ ingin berbicara denganmu."

"_Ne_, _appa_ aku pulang sekarang." ucapan _appa_ Kim terdengar dingin namun tegas membuat Jaejoong tidak kuasa untuk berkata tidak.

"Aku akan menemanimu Boo~" paksa Yunho mereka sudah berada di _basement _apartemen Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_ Yun, lebih baik aku pulang sedirian." Jaejoong memberikan pengertian.

"Tapi aku khawatir Boo~"

"Yya! Tapi aku ini laki-laki Yunnie, sudahlah aku pergi, _saranghae_."

**_Chup~_** Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir hati Yunho mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"_Nado_ Boo."

Brumm ~

Yunho masih mematung menatap kepergian mobil _lamborgini murcielago_ milik Jaejoong hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

**Thanks for review, fav, and follow**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Don't forget leave your comment in the review box**

**Thank You**

***Bow**

**-Ritsu-**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CUTEST ONE IS MINE**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yuchun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Jessica Jung, and other.

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Family

Rated : T

**Warning:** **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC**, **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

_Summary_

Jung Yunho_ rela meninggalkan Jepang, dan menjadi GAY hanya untuk _Kim Jaejoong_ namja terpopuler sekaligus ketua OSIS Tone High School._

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**_[Previously]_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Yeoboseyo_ _appa_?"

"Kim Jaejoong, pulang sekarang _appa_ ingin berbicara denganmu."

"_Ne_, _appa_ aku pulang sekarang." ucapan _appa_ Kim terdengar dingin namun tegas membuat Jaejoong tidak kuasa untuk berkata tidak.

"Aku akan menemanimu Boo~" paksa Yunho mereka sudah berada di _basement _apartemen Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_ Yun, lebih baik aku pulang sedirian." Jaejoong memberikan pengertian.

"Tapi aku khawatir Boo~"

"Yya! Tapi aku ini laki-laki Yunnie, sudahlah aku pergi, _saranghae_."

**_Chup~_** Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir hati Yunho mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"_Nado_ Boo."

Brumm ~

Yunho masih mematung menatap kepergian mobil _lamborgini murcielago_ milik Jaejoong hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tergesa-gesa turun dari mobilnya. Pikiranya kalut, ia tau _appa_nya akan marah besar, meskipun beberapa bulan mereka jarang berinteraksi karena kesibukan _appa_nya tetapi ia paham betul _appa_nya selalu mengawasi dirinya diam-diam. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Kim _eoh_?

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah di tunggu di ruang kerja Tuan Besar Kim." Ucap Bibi Hwang yang menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ Bi."

"_Oppa_~" Jessica ikut cemas mengetahui ayah angkatnya tiba-tiba berada di Seoul.

"_Wae_? Kau meragukan _oppa_mu heum?, tenang saja Jess _oppa_ akan baik-baik saja." Jaejoong melenggang menuju ruang pribadi ayahnya dengan langkah pasti. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari.

Kriet~

Pintu yang berdiri kokoh itu terbuka sedikit pelan.

**Srakk~**

Begitu Jaejoong memasuki ruang pribadi ayahnya, ia disuguhi dengan lemparan berbagai potret dirinya dan Yunho. Jaejoong tetap diam tak berucap sedikitpun, ia bahkan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Entah sejak kapan hubungan ayah dan anak ini tidak sehangat dulu, membeku dan sulit mencair, mereka jarang bertegur sapa Jaejoong lebih dekat dengan Bibi Hwang ataupun Paman Yoo sekretaris pribadi ayahnya, semua pembicaraan tentang perusahaan yang harus di ketahui Jaejoong di sampaikan lewat Sekretaris Yoo. _Umma_nya? Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, mengurus butik dan berkumpul dengan teman sosialitanya.

"_Appa_ tidak mengajarimu menjadi lelaki menjijikan seperti itu Kim Jaejoong." Desis _appa_ Kim berbahaya. Bahkan mereka tidak saling menatap _Appa_ Kim bersembunyi di balik kursi kebesaraanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup bertatapan dengan putranya sekarang ini.

"_Ne_, Kim Jaejoong memang lelaki menjijikan, tapi perlu anda ingat Tuan Besar Kim lelaki menjijikan itu adalah putra kandungmu." Balas Jaejoong dengan nada pasti, ia tidak perlu mengelak atau bersembunyi lagi sekarang.

"Kim Jaejoong, tinggalkan pemuda menjijikan itu, atau _appa_ akan membuat dia meninggalkanmu." _Appa_ Kim membalik kursinya matanya bulatnya menatap nyalang replika dirinya.

"Pemuda yang _appa_ maksud adalah pemuda yang aku cintai _appa_, dia punya nama Jung Yunho, dia lelaki terhormat dia tulus menyayangiku, dia tidak putus asa untuk tetap bertahan meskipun aku terus mengabaikannya _appa_, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya tidak juga dengan dirinya."

"CUKUP KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak _appa_ Kim.

"-selama ini aku menahannya, mencoba menjadi seorang Kim yang terhormat, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi sekarang, _see_? Kim Jaejoong pewaris tunggal Kim's Corp perusahaan yang memegang peran penting dalam perekonomian Korea adalah seorang **GAY**." Lanjut Jaejoong lantang.

"Sejak kapan _appa_ mendidikmu menjadi kurang ajar huh?"

"_Wae_? Apakah dalam setiap harinya _appa_ meluangkan waktu untuk mengingatku? memperhatikan sekolahku? Kapan _appa_ mengajariku sopan santun? Semuanya di lakukan Bibi Hwang _appa_, bahkan beliau lebih mengenalku dari pada _appa_. Aku tidak pernah meminta lebih _appa_, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh jika _appa_ dan _umma_ berbulan-bulan meninggalkan rumah hanya untuk mengurus bisnis, bahkan _appa_ dan _umma_ melupakan janji kalian pada ayah dan ibu Jessica untuk menjaga dan menyayanginya, aku tidak pernah berkeinginan menjadi berbeda _appa_, tidak taukah begitu tersiksanya diriku dengan semua ini?" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar buku-buku jemarinya mengepal erat hingga memutih.

"Tuan Jung salah satu relasi bisnis _appa_, kau tau akibatnya jika tetap keras kepala Kim Jaejoong. "

**HUH?**

Bahkan ayahnya tidak sedikitpun mempedulikan ocehanya barusan?

"Dan tuan Jung bukan orang bodoh yang bisa _appa_ hancurkan begitu saja _appa_, atau mungkin beliau justru yang bisa menghancurkan kerajaan bisnis _appa_ huh?" ucap Jaejoong remeh.

"TUTUP MULUTMU KIM JAEJOONG!"

**Brakk~**

_Umma_ Kim membuka pintu jati itu kasar. Ia baru saja diberitahu sekretaris Yoo jika suami dan putranya bertengkar. Walaupun ia bukan ibu yang baik tapi demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada putra tunggalnya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak _umma_ Kim histeris.

"Jangan ikut campur Lee Yeon Hee." Bentak _appa_ Kim,

"Kim Jaejoong keluar sekarang juga, biar _umma_ yang bicara dengan _appa_." Pinta umma Kim

"Kenapa _umma_ baru sekarang membelaku huh?" ucap Jaejoong sarkastik.

Lee Yeon Hee merasakan adanya sebilah parang tajam menusuk hatinya. Kata-kata yang terucap dari putranya meyadarkannya akan kesalahannya selama ini. Benar ia terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis hingga mengabaikan Jaejoong bahkan Jessica juga. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat kan? Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita mau memperbaikinya.

"_Mianhe_ Joongie~ _umma_ yang salah, keluarlah, ini bukan salahmu ini salah _umma_."

"Jangan mencoba membela anak menjijikan itu Yeon Hee-ya."

"Demi Tuhan... anak yang kau sebut menjijikan itu adalah anak kita _yeobbo_." Marah _umma_ Kim

"_Mianhamnida_ Tuan Kim yang terhormat karena telah mengecewakan anda, dan jangan pernah menyakiti _namja_ yang kucintai, atau aku tidak segan-segan menjadi anak durhaka dan berbalik menghancurkan _appa_." Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang pribadi _appa_nya. Biarlah ia menjadi anak durhaka, ia hanya ingin orangtuanya sadar kalau tidak ada satupun manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kim Jaejoong yang dingin dan rapuh adalah hasil karya kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Kim Jaejoong lain yang memiliki sisi hangat terbentuk dari kasih sayang yang diberikan Bibi Hwang dan Jessica yang selalu berada di sampingnya, dan mungkin sudah bertambah dengan kehadiran Yunho.

"Kau lihat, dia sudah dewasa sekarang, bahkan sudah berani menentang kita, haruskah kita menghalanginya?" tantang _umma_ Kim.

"Aku butuh berfikir _yeobbo_~" jawab _appa_ Kim sembari mengurut keningnya. Ya benar Kim Jaejoong kecilnya sudah dewasa sekarang, putranya bahkan sudah memiliki prinsip hidup sendiri,dan entah dari mana keberanian yang Jaejoong dapat, _appa_ Kim merasa bangga sekaligus kecewa.

Jaejoong tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah mereka, bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Jessica.

'Kumohon, jangan melakukan hal di luar batas _oppa_.' Bisik Jessica dalam hati, ia tau benar jika sekali Jaejoong kalap tidak ada yang menghentikannya, ia hanya berharap _oppa_nya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Ini untuk _hyung_, jangan bersedih lagi _ne_?" seorang _namja_ berusia sekitar lima tahun menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk melamun di pinggiran Sungai Han.

Huh? _Lollypop_?

"_Gomawo_, adik manis."

"Yya, Taeminnie tampan _hyung_ bukan manis." _Namja_ cilik itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya ia tidak terima dibilang manis.

_Mwo_? Ah...anak ini mengingatkan Yunho pada Jaejoong, apakah kekasihnya baik-baik saja sekarang?

"_Arraso_, maafkan _hyung_ _ne_, adik tampan."

"Semoga beruntung _hyung_." Ucap _namja_ itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

'Semoga saja' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Ia kemudian membuka _lollypop_ rasa coklat yang diberikan _namja_ cilik tadi.

Manis~ semanis senyum tulus Jaejoong yang pertama kali ia lihat.

.

.

.

**_Tokyo, 2 Years Ago~_**

**_~.~.~.~_**

_Yunho berjalan sendirian pulang sekolah, teman-temanya sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Dia bersiul sepanjang jalan mengabaikan lelahnya setelah bermain basket._

_Ckitt~~_

_Bruk~~_

_Yunho melihat mobil pick up melintas mengabaikan lampu merah dan menyrempet gadis kecil yang menyebrang jalan, bukannya menolong gadis kecil itu, sang sopir malah marah-marah dan pergi begitu saja. Saat Yunho akan menghampiri gadis malang itu ada mobil mewah berhenti, dilihatnya sesosok rupawan keluar dari mobil itu dan membawa gadis kecil itu ke pinggir jalan._

_Rambut hitam legam, mata bulat besar, bibir semerah cherry, dan kulit seputih susu, jangan lupakan long shirt v-nek berwarna putih gading yang menempel begitu pas di tubuh rampingnya dipadu dengan jeans dan sepatu boots berwarna senada._

**_He looks so adorable, isn't it?_**

**_Apakah dia salah satu malaikat yang tersesat di bumi?_**_ Pikir Yunho_

_Entah kenapa Yunho tetap di posisinya hanya beberapa meter dari sosok itu._

_"Daijobu desu ka?" sosok itu membersihkan lutut gadis manis itu.[kau baik-baik saja?]_

_"Hiks ittai~" keluh gadis itu. [sakit] _

_Sosok cantik bagai malaikat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya._

_"Watashi wa Kim Jaejoong desu, jangan menangis lagi ya?" ucap sososk itu kemudian menempelkan plester bergambar gajah pada luka gadis kecil itu._

_"Watashi wa Ayumi desu..."_

_"Ini, untukmu." Lelaki bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memberikan sebuah lollypop pada Ayumi sembari tersenyum manis mengelus surai rambut hitam gadis manis di depanya._

**_DEG~~_**

_Yunho seakan kehilangan gravitasinya,bagai melayang di galaxy andromeda, sosok itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak berirama, aliran darahnya terpompa begitu cepat, senyum manisnya... **apakah Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?** Huh?_

_ "Arigatou neechan" riang gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong [neechan: panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua]_

**_"MWO?"_**

_"Kenapa lagi-lagi aku disangka perempuan eoh? Yya Joongie ini namja sejati heuh!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merah merekahnya, dan kembali memasuki mobil mewahnya._

**_He looks so~ eum~ Kawaii[manis] right?_**

_'Jadi dia orang korea Heum?' bisik Yunho dalam hati._

_Yunho terus memandangi mobil Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menjauh, Yunho meraba dada sebelah kirinya, aish debaran jantungnya semakin kencang saja. '**Kim Jaejoong kau harus bertanggung jawab, kalau tiba tiba aku tersrang penyakit jantung gara-gara melihat senyummu."** Yunho menyeringai, melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti-_

**_WAIT..._**

**_"MWO? Dia laki-laki?"_**

.

.

.

Suara teriakan berisik dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunannya. Yunho bangkit dari posisinya menuju kerumunan orang itu. Entahlah hatinya menyuruhnya bergerak mendekati tempat itu.

**DEG~**

"Boo~"

"Yu-Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong susah payah.

Hati Yunho melencos melihat kekasihnya terkapar dengan muka babak belur. Jaejoong berkelahi dengan preman, meskipun dia menguasai sabuk hitam _taekwondo_ tapi satu lawan enam, tentu saja Jaejoong kalah. Yunho dengan sigap mengendong tubuh ringkih Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya. Dengan telaten Yunho membersihkan luka Jaejoong, dan mengolesi salep anti lebam di sekitar pipi mulus Jaejoong. Sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam, ia masih marah pada Jaejoong. Yunho tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong sengaja membuat preman-preman itu marah, apa dia sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi huh? Jaejoong ingin meninggalkannya begitu?

"Yunho-ya.."

"..."

"Yunnie..."

"..."

"Yunnie _bear_?"

"..."

"Yya..! beruang _pabbo_, sampai kapan mau mengacuhkan ku heuh?"

Yunho masih berdiam diri, ia segera membereskan peralatan P3Knya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Aish. Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya kasar. Ia tau tidak seharusnya menantang preman-preman itu, tapi Jaejoong hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan caranya sendiri. Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Yunho menuju dapur-

**Greep~~**

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang saat Yunho mengambil gelas dari _buffet_, wajah putihnya yang kini dihiasi _'make-up'_ ke biru-biruan di tempelkannya di punggung kekar kekasihnya."Yunnie _bear, mianhe_, Joongie janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, lagi pula Joongie tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya semanis mungkin berharap Yunho berhenti mengacuuhkannya.

**Sregg~**

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua tanganya sedikit mencengkram bahu Jaejoong membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa berbuat sesuka hatimu hah? Dimana otak cerdasmu Kim Jaejoong." Bentak Yunho, sunnguh ia tidak ingin melakukannya tapi ia hanya ingin Jaejoong tau bahwa Yunho sangat tidak sanggup kehilangan dirinya.

"_Mianhe_~" hanya itu kata yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan, bahkan ia tidak memberikan pembelaan diri sedikitpun.

**Grep~ **

Yunho merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, sesekali mengecup dalam surai hitam yang sangat disukainya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi Boo, kau membuatku cemas stengah mati, bagaimana kalau preman-preman iu menghajarmu hingga mati _eoh_? kumohon aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu." Ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut terselip rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam dari nada bicaranya.

"_Mianhe_ Yunnie."

"Apa yang dikatakan _appa_mu hingga membuat Boojaeku naik pitam _eoh_?"

"_Appa_ tau tentang kita Yun.."

"Lalu?" Yunho sudah menduganya,

"_Appa_ meminta kita putus..." ucap Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti gumaman,

"_Arraso_, kalau begitu kita putus saja, _otte_?"

**"MWOO?"**

"Yya, jangan bercanda beruang gendut _pabbo_, setelah membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu kau mau kita putus huh?" mata _doe_nya berkilat marah, pipinya menggembung lucu dan jangan lupakan bibir _cherry_nya ter_pout_ sempurna.

Yunho tergelak, ~_as always Jaejoong looks so cute_~ ah, Yunho senang sekali menggoda Boojaenya. "Kalau aku minta putus apa yanga akan kau lakukan Boojaejoongie?" bisik Yunho menggoda di telinga Jaejoong.

**Srett~ **

Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Yunho dan-

**Chup~ mppptthhhh**

Astaga Jaejoong menciumnya? Ternyata Jaejoong masih sulit di tebak, tapi Yunho menikmatinya, ciuman lembut itu semakin panas, tautan dua bibir berbeda bentuk itu menimbulkan friksi kenikmatan yang berlebihan, seakan tidak ada yang rela untuk mengakhirinya. Malam itu Jaejoong merelakan dirinya untuk dimiliki Yunho seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang tampak malu-malu dan kicauan burung yang bersautan mengusik dua sosok berbeda rupa yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

**Eunghh~**

Jaejoong mengerjab-erjabkan mata _doe_nya, ekor matanya melirik sosok yang terlelap di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang masih setia bertengger di pinggang rampingnya dengan begitu _posesive_. Sejenak Jaejoong memandangi wajah terlelap Yunho, bahkan Yunho masih terlihat begitu tampan. Ah Jaejoong jadi teringat kejadian semalam, rasanya begitu nyata dan tak terlupakan, pengalaman pertama mereka menyatukan seluruh jiwa dan raga. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah.

_"Saranghae_ Yunnie _bear.."_

**Chup~**

Jaejoong memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir hati pujaan hatinya. Ia mencoba bergerak dari tidurnya namun bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit, salahkan beruang _pabbo_nya yang terlalu bersemangat huh?

"Mau kemana Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Yya kau sudah bangun huh?" kesal Jaejoong.

Yunho terkikik sebenarnya ia sudah lebih dulu bangun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bbisa tidur karena begitu banyak yang ada di pikiranya, Jaejoongnya memang terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, tapi tidak dalam pandangan Yunho.

**Srett~** Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit menarik paksa Jaejoong,

Ouch~ Jaejoong sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"_Kajja_ kita mandi sekarang Boo, kita akan menemui seseorang~"

"_Nugu_?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. _Well_, Kim Jaejoong memang memiliki kepribadian unik, sebentar dingin, lalu menghangat, berubah dingin lagi, bahkan terkadang menunjukkan sisi polosnya, benar-benar menarik.

"Kau akan tau nanti Boo."

**"Yya...!"** teriak Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba Yunho membopong tubuhnya ala _bridal_ ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terkejut begitu hebat, dan tak menyangka seorang Jung Yunho yang ia kenal akan melakukan ini demi dirinya. Jangan lupakan Jessica yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap Yunho penuh arti. **Oh _God_!** Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Yunho, bahkan dirinya sendiri melarang egonya melakukan itu.

"Saya mohon tuan Kim, ijinkan saya bersama putra anda, saya berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya sedikitpun, saya sangat mencintai putra anda Kim Jaejoong dengan segenap hati saya." Ucap Yunho penuh dengan kepastian, bahkan ia mengabaikan kakinya yang kesemutan setelah berlutut selama satu jam lamanya di hadapan _Appa_ Jaejoong.

"_Yeobbo_...restuilah mereka." _umma_ Kim yang ikut menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan cinta putranya sedikit terenyuh, naluri keibuannya mengatakan Yunho _namja_ yang baik dan tepat untuk putranya.

"_Umma_...?" Jaejoong berjalan kearah _umma_nya dan memeluk sosok yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda, sosok yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk bisa melahirkan dirinya kedunia. Pelukan yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat.

Tuan Kim masih bergeming(tak bergerak sedikitpun) dari duduknya bahkan sedari tadi tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

**_Paris, _**

**_Autumn, Several Years Later_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~._**

Yunho setia memandangi kekasih cantiknya yang berlari kecil menuju menara Eiffel.

"Yunnie, _kajja_ kita foto dengan _background_ menara Eiffel." Ucap jaejoog menggebu-gebu. Yunho segera menuruti pujaan hatinya.

_"Sir, could help me to take our picture?"_ ucap Yunho pada lelaki asing yang berada di dekatnya.

_"Oh, sure.." _

**1...2...3... _chess_!**

**Click~**

"_Thank you Sir_." Yunho menghampiri lelaki tadi mengambil kembali kameranya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

_"You're welcome, but hei, i just wanna say that your friend look so cute and beautiful at the same time..."_

_"Ah, yes he is! By the way he is my man.."_ bangga Yunho.

Lelaki itu tersenyum , _" Oke, good luck to you then..!"_

"_Waeyo_ Yunnie? Apa yang kalian bicarakan huh?"

"Heum? Bule tadi bilang kalau kau cantik Boo.."

"Yya, Joongie tampan bukan cantik..._arra_?" _pout_ Jaejoong imut.

"_Arraso_, terserah Boojae saja.." jawab Yunho terkikik

**_"I'd love You Yunnie bear forever.."_**

**_"I'd love you too, Boojae.."_**

**_Chupp~~_** ciuman mesra di bawah merana Eiffel memang bukan yang pertama untuk mereka tapi selalu terasa seperti pengalaman pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Setiap orang berhak menentukan jalan hidup masing-masing bukan? Seperti Yuchun dan Jessica yang memutuskan berkuliah di Amerika, Shim Changmin yang akan menikahi Han Ga In sebentar lagi, dan Junsu meraih impiannya sebagai komposer handal di Negeri Sakura, jangan lupakan Jung Boa adik Yunho yang sudah memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi.

Begitu pula Yunho dan Jaejoong.

**_Well, everything need sacrifice right?_**

Dan mereka melakukannya.

Kini mereka berdua membuka lembaran baru di sebuah kota di daratan Perancis -Paris-, hanya ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**_Seoul, Korea Selatan_**

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"_Yeobbo_, Joongie mengirim _email_ lagi, _jja_ lihatlah mereka tampak begitu bahagia _aniya_?"

_Appa_ Kim tersenyum bahagia melihat foto putranya yang dirangkul mesra oleh _namja_ yang dicintainya. "_Ne_.. aku membuat keputusan yang benar bukan?"

"Aku bangga padamu _yeobbo_..." sahut _umma_ Kim.

**_/Appa, umma, Joongie sedang libur kuliah, hari ini Yunnie mmengajak Joongie pergi ke Effiel tower lagi._**

**_Jaga kesehatan kalian umma, appa_**

**_We love you _****_J_**

**__Jaejoong-Yunho_/_**

.

.

.

**_Tokyo, Jepang_**

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

"_Yeobbo_ apa yang sedang kau baca? Kenapa tersenyum begitu heum?" tanya _appa_ Jung pada istrinya.

"Lihatlah anakmu yang _pabbo_ itu semakin terlihat dewasa sekarang, dan Joongie semakin imut hihihi.." jawab _umma_ Jung.

**_/"Appa, Umma musim dingin nanti mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan natal bersama, otte?_**

**_Kami merindukan kalian_**

**_Jaga kesehatan ne.._**

**_Saranghae appa umma_**

**__Yunho-Jaejoong_/_**

.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

.

.

.

**Last chapter finally..**

**Thank you so much for review, favourite and follow**

***DeepBow**

**See you on next ff**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ritsu-**


End file.
